jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:AstridHofferson12/Początek Końca
Kilka informacji: #Akcja dzieje się po JWS2. #Opowiadanie może zdradzać fabuę filmu. Jak nie oglądałeś nie czytaj!!!!! #Pisane z perspektywy Astrid #Przepraszam z góry na wszelkie błedy stylistyczne, interpunkcyjne i ortograficzne a także za literówki '1.' Czkawka stał na klifie i wpatrywał się w ocean. Czylam zamyślenie jakim promieniowało jego oblicze. Nie wytrzymałam, musiałam go pocieszyć. Okrążyłam skałę i kazałam Wichurze polecieć na klif. Wylądowałyśmy bezszelestnie zajego plecami. Wiatr czochrał mu włosy a czerwone słońce chowające się za choryzontem podkreślało rysy twarzy. Podeszłam bliżej. Po chwili wachania wyciągnęam rękę i położyłam mu na ramieniu. Odwrócił się. Na jego twarzy powoli zajaśniał uśmiech który odwzajemniełam. Popatrzeliśmy sobie w oczy. Nie znosiłam tego spojrzenia więć wtuliłam się w jego pierś. Staliśmy tak dobrę pare minut nic do siebe nie mówiąc. Delektowaliśmy się każdą chwilą spedzoną razem. Ciszę pszerwała Wichura która zauważyła owcę chowającą się w krzakach. Wydała z siebe dziwny dzwięk i pobiegła za stworzeniem. Zaśmialiśmy się a ja wykorzystałam sytuację i odkleiłam się od niego. - Co tam porabiasz - zapytałam nerwowo poprawiając warkocz. Wiedziałam ,że to niezbyt stosowne pytanie do sytuacji. Po chwili zdałam sobie z tego sprawę i idiotycznie się uśmiechnęłam. Boże czy ja nieustraszona Astrid Hofferson byłam zakłopotana! Odetchnęłam głęboko. Ogarnij się Astrid! Rozkazałam sobie w myślach. - Myślałem, przynajmniej puki mi nie przerwałaś - odpowiedział żartobliwie - Przepraszam ale nie mogłam znieść twego widoku. mogę wiedzieć o czym myślałeś panie wodzu? - Szturchnęłam go łokciem. Jego mina zpoważniała. Odrazu zaczęłam żałować zadanego mu pytania. - O ojcu - odpowiedział po chwil - Gdyby nie on to teraz ja byłbym martwy. - Nie zadręczaj się. To przecież nie była twoja wina. Napewno jest z ciebie dumny. - Na pewno - rozległ sie kobiecy głos. Obejrzałam się. Za naszymi plecami w cieniu drzew stała Valka. Podeszła do nas - Stoick zawsze w ciebie wierzył. Wiedział, że w przyszłości bedziesz kimś wielkim - dodała po chwili. Nagle za naszymi plecami rozległ się huk spadającego metalu a po ziemi potoczył się chełm. Po chwili zza drzewa dobiegły nas głosy - Mieczyk na Odyna zaraz zepsujesz czałą niespodziankę! - krzyknęła cicho Szpadka - Ja zepsuję! - krzyknął Mieczyk - Przecież to twój hełm! Po chwili para bijących się bliżniaków wypadła zza drzewa na nasz widok zakmienieli. Wstali i otrzepali sie z kurzu - Niespodzianka! -zawołali jednocześnie a zza drzew wyszli wszyscy mieszkańcy Berk oraz Szczerbatek. - Co to za zbiegowisko? - Zdziwił się Czkawka - Wszystkiego najleprzego! - krzyknęłam i żuciłam mu się na szyję. Wyjęłam z kieszeni mały talizman - oto oko Odyna znak potęgi i mądrości. Obyś dobrze żadził w Berk - powiedziałam i pocałowałam go w policzek - Co?! Dziś są moje urodziny! - zdziwil się - Na to wygląda - Zaśmiała się Valka Cała impreza przeniosła siędo twierdzy. Była muzyka śpiew i taniec. Kiedy właśnie zajadałam sie wielki pieczonym halibutem podzszedł do mie Czkawka. - Jak tam zabawa? - zapytałam z pełnymi ustami -Dobrze. Zostałem obdarowany prezentami. Od bliżniaków dostałem taką samą maczuge oczywiście sie o to pokłócili, od Śledzika wyciąg z oleandru a od mamy - siegnął za koszulkę i wyciągnął małe srebne kółko na rzemyku. Otworzyl je. W środku widniała twarz Stoicka. - Piękne - Wzruszyłam się - Pewnie wiele dla ciebie znaczy - Tak - Westchnął - Szkoda, że go tu nie ma. Ale nie ma co się użalać! Zatanczysz ze mną? - Oczywiście - odparłam szczerze zadowolona. Wirowaliśmy w rytm śpiewanej przez tłum piosenki. Gdy ludzie zaczęli następną pieśń, Czkawka zatrzymał się. Domyśliłam się że ta pieśni coś dla niego znaczy - Co się stało - zapytałam ale nie odpowiedział. Powędrowałam za jego wzrokiem i dostrzegłam Valkę całą zalaną łazami. Musiało chodzić o Stoicka. Spojrzałam ponownie na Czkawkę. Miał zamknięte oczy jakby chłoną wszystkie słowa pieśni ( mam nadzieję że wiecie o jaką pieśń mi chodzi. jakby ktoś znał tekst to proszę o kom.) - Każda kobieta musi umieć tańczyć do tej pieśni - rozległ się za plecami głos Valki. Czkawka uśmiechnął sie do mnie i porwał w tany. Wykonywał niezbyt trudnie rychy lecz dopiero po dziesięciu minutach załapałam o co chodzi w tym tańcu. Reszta wioski dobrała się w pary i przyłączyła sie do nas. Tańczyliśmy tak paredziesiąt minut aż wkońcu ludzie zaczęli się rozchodzić. Zostaliśmy sami. Jedyne światło w sali pochodziło od świec. Popatrzyłam w jego piękne zielone oczy. Pocałowałam go. Coraz namiętniej i namiętniej - Astrid - odezwał się ale mu przerwałam - Nic nie mów Znowu go pocałowałam '2.' - No dobra moi drodzy - rozległ się głos Czkawki- to że zostałem wodzem nie zwalnia mnie z obokiązku prowadzenia Smoczej Akademi. Choć ostatnie wydarzenia z Drago wiele nas nauczyły o smokach to nie możemy przestać trenować. Mogą pojawic się inne zagrożenia który bedziemy musieli sprostać. Trening bedzie jako rozgrzewka przed dzisiejszymi wyścigami smoków. Zróbmy wyścig dookoła wyspy. Siedziałam po turecku a zimnej ziemi Areny. Zamiast sluchać Czkawki myślałam o przyszlości. Ile się zmieni od czasu śmierci Stoicka? Czkawka miał coraz mniej czasu na trenowanie z nami bo zajmował się Berk. Rozumiałam to ale muszę przyznać że czułam sie troche zaniedbana podobnie jak inni jeżdżcy. Starałam się go wspierać ale niezbyt mi się to udawało. Codzienność stała się taka monotonna. Bardzo mnie to męczyło. Spojrzałam na Czkawkę. Tłumaczył coś Sączysmarkowi ale nie słyszałam jego słów. Pamiętam jak 5 lat temu zabrał mnie na pierwszy lot na smoku. Dojrzałam w nim wtedy kogoś niezwłykłego i tajemnieczego. Znam go tak długo ale nawet nie przebiłam się przez skorupę tej tajemnicy. Stanowił dla mnie zagadkę bez rozwiązania. Miałam nadzieję że jestem dla niego kimś więcej niz przyjaciółką. Po tym wszystkim co razem przeszliśmy można by powiedzieć że jesteśmy parą. To też stanowiło dla mnie zagadkę Moje zamyślenie przerwala Wichura która zaczęła wpychać mi łebek pod ramię. Z przerażeniem zorientowałam się że przez to wszystko strasznie ją zaniedbałam. Dałam jej rybe i czule pogłaskałam po szyi po czym wskoczyłam jej na grzbiet. - Bedziemy tak siedzieć czy wreszcie zaczniemy trening? - Zwróciłam się do Czkawki - Jasne. Sączysmark dokończymy puźniej.- Wskoczył na Szczerbatka. Ustawil odpowiednio nogi w strzemionach i zmienił ustawienie ogonu- Do dzieła! - krzyknął i wzbił się w powietrze z szybkością światla. -Dajmy mu popalić- Szepnęłam na co smok się ożywił. Wzbiłyśmy sie w niebo z zawrotną szybkością. Choć wystartowałyśmy ostatnie to bez problemu wyprzedziłyśmy Śledzika oraz Szpadkę i Mieczyka. Musiałam dotrzeć do Czkawki. Na drodze stał mi jeszcze tylko Sączysmark. - Hej Sączysmark! - krzyknęłam a chłopak momentalnie się odwrócił i popatrzył na mnie. Właśnie o to chodziło - Co? - odpowiedział Sączysmark. Leciał prosto i zgodnie z planem. Trzeba jeszcze rozproszyc jakoś Hokokieła. - Wiesz że Szpadka powiedziała mi że jesteś najprzystojniejszym wikingiem na całym świecie a Hakokieł najwspanialszym smokiem?- Hakokieł zamknął oczy zadowolony z komplementu a Sączysmark się zarumienił - No nareszcie ta ptaszyna poznała sie na prawdziwych wojowni... - I nie dokończył zdania bo Hakokieł zderzył się ze skałą. Z gracją ominełyśmy klnącego chłopaka i podleciałyśmy do Czkawki. Trzymałyśmy się tuż za nim ale nie miałyśmy szans go wyprzedzić. Sięgnęłam do torby i wyjęłam wielkiego kurczaka. - Masz Wichurka. Pokażmy na co nas stać - Gdy tylko pożarła mięso poczułam pod sobą jak jej mięśnie rozlużniają się a potem raptownie skurczają tak iż myślałam że skóra zaraz jej popęka. Wichura wydała z siebie szaleńczy ryk i pognała przed siebie z szybkością światła. Czkawka zerknął za ramię i raptownie przyspieszył. Lawirował między skałami. Niestety Wichura nie była aż tak zwrotna więc musiałyśmy zwolnić żeby nie wpaść na ostry kikut wystający z oceanu. Po chwili grzpiety skalne zniknęły więc mogłyśmy popisać się szybkością. Zrównałyśmy się z Czkawką i zanim zdążył zareagować byłyśmy już przed nim. Wiedziałam że mógłby bez trudu nas wyprzedzić ale tego nie zrobił. Dawał nam fory... Tylko czemu? Nie miałam czasu na rozmyślanie bo dotarłyśmy juz do akademi. Wszyscy wylądowaliśmy. Czkawka podszedł do mnie - Gratuluję lotu. pierwszy raz mnie wyprzedzilaś - To nie ja tylko Wichura - nie chciałam żeby wiedział iż wiem że dawał mi fory - Ona mnie chytrze wyprzedziła! - wtrącił się Sączysmark - Trzeba było nie bujać w obłokach - zaśmiałam się co jeszcze bardziej go zdenerwowało - Wlaśnie- Dodała Szpadka która zapewne widziała całą sytuację. Sączysmark zrobił się czerwony jak burak i poszedl do domu - Za 20 minut są Wyścigi Smoków. Kto bedzie brał w nich udział? - Wtrącił Czkawka. Podniosłam rękę. To samo zrobili Śledzik Szpadka oraz Mieczyk - Jeszcze ja - rzucił smętnie Sączysmark który stanął w wyjściu - Świetnie. Czyli 6 osób razem ze mną- podszedł do mnie - Tym razem ani mi się śni przegrać - Uśmiechnął się zawadiacko - Tylko się nie zdziw - odparłam uszczypliwie. '3.' Weszłam do domu i popatrzyłam w lustro . Po treningu byłam bardzo rozczchrana więc rozplotłam warkocz i zaczęłam się czesać. Nienawidziłam razpuszczonych włosów więc czym prędzej splotłam je spowrotem. Spojrzałam w swoje odbicie. Przez szparę w dachu przebijało się słońce muskając moją twarz. Usiadłam przed lustrem i sięgnęłam po farby. Otworzyłam wieczko metalowego flakoniku z gestą kolorową substancją i umoczyłam w niej palec. Przeciągnęłam nim po policzku w kierunki nosa. Potem po czole i dookoła oczu. Spojrzałam na swoje dzieło z niemałym podziwem. Juz miałam pójść do twierdzy ale zanim wstalam od lustra usłyszałam zgrzyt otwieranych drzwi. Bez zastanowienia chwyciłam za topór i odkręcilam się zamaszyście chcąc zatakować przybysza który wkrada się pocichu do mojego domu. Jakże mnie zaskoczyła postać którą ujżałam w drzwiach! To nie był nikt inny tylko Valka matka Czkawki. Wiele myśli kotłowało mi sie w głowie. Po co przyszła? Co chciała? Żadko ze mną rozmawiała więc ta wizyta bardzo mnie zaskoczyła. Powoli i z ulgą opuściłam topór. Na tak agresywne zachowanie Valka tylko się uśmiechnęła. - Dobrze że jesteś czujna. To dobra cecha wojowniczki. - Spojrzała na mnie - Miło mi że pani mnie odwiedziła ale mogę wiedzieć jaki cel temu towarzyszy? - Zapytałam - Muszę z tobą o czymś porozmawiać. Choć usiądźmy. - Chwyciła mnie za ramię i podprowadziła do łóżka. Usiadłyśmy na świerzo wypranej pościeli pachnącej górskim potokiem. - Posłuchaj mnie Astrid - Valka zaczerpnęłam powietrza - Chodzi o Czkawkę. Ma już 21 lat i jest wodzem. Widzę że średnio sobie radzi z tym wszystkim ... z tymi obowiązkami. Potrzebny mu ktoś na kogo może liczyć ktoś kto bedzie go wspierać... i kochać bez względu na wszystko - dodała po chwili. - Astrid - westchnęła - wiem że Czkawka ciebie kocha. Widzę jak na ciebie patrzy ale ciebie moja droga nie mogę ocenić. W twoich oczach jest morze mieszanych uczuć... Powiedz mi proszę co czujesz. Na początku poczułam się trochę dotknięta tak osobistym wręcz wścibskim pytaniem ale wkońcu to jest jego matka.Odetchnęłam głęboko - Ja... Ja nie wiem co czuję - zaczęłam niepewnie ale mówiłam całą prawdę. - Kocham go ale boję się że ... że przestanę być wolna, że zostanę uwiązana - poczułam w gardle gulę a oczy wypełniły mi się łzami. Spojrzałam na Valkę. W jej twarzy widziałam zrozumienie -Och Astrid nawet nie wiesz jak dobrze cię rozumiem. Jak Stoick poprosił mnie o rękę czułam to samo. Kiedy nadejdzie swój czas będziesz wiedziała. A każda decyzja jaką podejmiesz bedzie właściwa. Za pięc minut rozpoczynają sie wyścigi więc cię nie zatrzymuję. Pewnie już na ciebie czekają. Nie mów Czkawce o naszej rozmowie. - Wstała i skierowała się do wyjścia. W drzwiach spojrzała na mnie - Pamiętaj... Słuchaj głosu serca - połorzyła dłoń na klamce i wyszła. Popędziłam do lustra. Spojrzałam sobie w oczy i otarlam łzy. Dostrzegłam w nich nadzieję ale nie miałam czasu na rozmyślanie. Wzięlam Wichurkę i czym prędzej polecialam do twierdzy. 4. - No nareszcie jesteś - Powiedział Czkawka. - Myślałem że się już nie pojawisz - Przepraszam ale miałam niespodziewanego gościa - odpowiedziałam - Kogo? - Nikt ważny. To co rozpoczynamy wyścig? - Szybko zmieniłam temat żeby się nie wygadać. Czkawka spojrzał na mnie podejrzliwie. Nie umiałam kłamać więc szybko odwróciłam wzrok żeby niczego z nich nie wyczytał. - No dobrze. Myślę że wszyscy już się zebrali więc możemy zaczynać. Wszyscy wskoczyliśmy na smoki i czekaliśmy. - Witam wszystkich na kolejnych Wyścigach Smoków! - zapowiedziała Valka - Ranking wygląda następująco - wskazała na skałę na której widniały podobizny wszystkich jeźdźcow. - Na pierwszym miejscu jest nasz wódz Ckawka i jego smok Szczerbatek z 15 wygranymi na kącie. Tuż za nim jest Astrid z Wichurką i z 13 wygranymi. Na trzecim miejscu z 9 wygranymi jest Szpadka i Mieczyk z Wymem i Jotem a za nimi remis Saczysmark i Śledzik którzy jak na razie nie wygrali żadnego wyścigu. Przygotować smoki do lotu! Niech wygra najleprzy! - Spojrzałam na bok. Czkawka uśmiechnięty głaskał Szczerbatka. popatrzylam w drugą stronę. Bliżniaki jak zwykle się bili. Czekaliśmy tylko na komendę. Valka uniosła ręce - Start! - krzyknęła a my wystartowaliśmy. Leciałam prosto. Widziałam że Pyskacz podchodzi do pierwszej wyrzutni owiec. Musiałam się tylko dobrze ustawić. Usłyszałam rozpaczliwe beczenie. Owca była w powietrzu. Już mialam ją złapać ale Czkawka był szybszy. Przemknął koło mnie i złapał owcę - Co to to nie. Nie dam ci wygrać. tym razem bedę lepsza. - Podlecialam blisko Czkawki i skoczyłam na Szczerbatka. Wystraszył się i omal mnie nie zrzucił. Naszczęście zachowałam równowagę. Skoczyłam i jednym szarpnięciem wyrwałam chłopakowi owcę. Pocalowałam go szybko w policzek i wskoczylam spowrotem na Wichurke. Podleciałyśmy bliżej naszego kosza a ja zgrabnym ruchem wrzuciłam tam owcę. Reszta wyścigu nie była bardzo fascynująca. Saczysmark i Śledzik każdą owce jaką złapali oddawali Szpadce. Czkawka nie dał mi się juz tak łatwo wykiwać. Koniec końców skończyło się remisem między nami. - Brawo dla wszystkich jeźdźców. Następne wyścigi w przyszłym tygodniu. - Valka zakończyła widowisko. Lubiłam bardzo Wyścigi Smoków więc polepszył mi się chumor. Wsiadłam na Wichurę i poleciałam nad ocean. Był piękny zachód słońca. Nagle dogonił nas Czkawka na Szczerbatku. - Choć muszę ci cos powiedzieć - Powedział i pomknął przed siebie. - No cóż zobaczmy co ma mi do powiedzenia - Poleciałyśmy za nim do Króczego Urwiska. Zsiadłam ze smoka i podeszłam do Czkawki - Więc o co chodzi? - zapytałam. - Astrid... Jesteśmy ze soba od bardzo dawna. Wiem że czasami bardzo cię zaniedbuję ale naprawdę cię kocham i ... czy ty no czy ty może nie zechciałabyś być moją żoną? - Wytrzeszczyłam oczy. Nie widziałam co odpowiedzieć. - Czkawka ja ciebie też kocham. Najbardziej na świecie ale muszę to wszystko przemyśleć. - Widziałam na twarzy Czkawki strach i niepewność. - Przepraszam daj mi czas do jutra. Proszę - No dobrze więc ja juz może polecę. Zobacze jak Berk się miewa. - No dobrze. Leć - Uśmiechnęłam się ale za nim wskoczył na Szczerbatka podbiegłam do niego i go pocałowałam. - pamiętaj że jaką kolwiek decyzję podejmę zawsze bedę cie kochać. - Uśmiechnął się i wzbił w niebo. Po chwili zniknął za drzewami. Ja żoną? Ta myśl mnie zrzerała od środka. Niewyobrażałam sobie siebie jako opiekuńczą matkę. Nawet nie wiem jak to jest. Nie pamiętałam matki więc jak sama miałabym nią być? Usiadłam na klifie i wpatrywałam się w ocean. Nagle usłyszałam za sobą szelest. Odwróciłam się i podniosłam topór lecz zanim zdążyłam cokolwiek zrobić rozbrojono mnie. Kilka potężnych rąk pchnęło mnie na kolana i związało dłonie. Nagle zza krzaków wyszedł Dagur. - Skoro Stoicka juz nie ma a Czkawki i jego Nocnej furi tak łatwo nie złapię to może ty okarzesz się lepszą partią niż ten wasz martwy wódz i Czkawkuś odda mi wreszcie tego smoka!!! - Krzyknął - Nigdy ci go nie odda - splunęłam mu w twarz. Podciągnął mnie za ramie i uderzył w policzek z taką siłą że znowu znalazłam się na ziemi - Zabrać ją na statek! . A ty mój podwładny - Zwrócił się do stojącego obok żołnierza - Idź do ich wioski i powiedz wszystko Czkawce. Niech wie że jedyny okup za nią to jego smok - Ale panie oni mnie złapią! - Jak zdobędziemy Berk to cię wypuszczę i nawet awansuję. No idź już! - Wrzasnął. Przestraszony sługus popędził w stronę wioski - A wy co tak stoicie chyba powiedziałem żeby zabrać ją na statek.Róbcie z nią co chcecie niech to bedzie wynagrodzenie za słóżbę u mojego boku. Acha i nie traktujcie jej delikatnie. Im bardziej będzie brutalnie traktowana tym bardziej Czkawka bedzię chciał ją odzyskać. W końcu się kochają -dotknął mojego podbródka - A jak się pojawi żeby ją ratować wtedy go zbijemy i będziemy mieć i nocną furię i kłopot z głowy- Gdy to powiedział zaniósł się śmiechem tak odrażającym że zechciało mi się wymiotować. Jakiś żołnierz postawił mnie na nogi i zawlókł na statek. Prawie nic nie widziałam bo od uderzenia Dagura napuchł mi policzek i zasłonił oko. - Wiedzcie że własnie wygraliśmy wojnę z Drago. Wy przy nim jesteście jak małe kmiotki. Nigdy nie dostaniecie ani Szczerbatka ani Czakawki! - Oj już przymknij się - poczułam okropny ból od kolejnego uderzenia i wszystko zniknęło. '5.' Zamrugałam powiekami. Głowa bolała mnie jak wściekła. Nic nie pamiętałam. Podciągnęłam się na łokciach i próbowałam poddźwignąć się na nogi. Poczułam mdłości i natychmiast runęłam spowrotem na ziemię. Kręciło mi się w głowie tak że prawie zwymiotowałam. Dotknęłam skroni. W odpowiedzi głowa eksplodowała bólem. Poczułam pod palcami ciepłą lepka substancję. Szybko się zorientowałam że to moja krew. Powędrowałam za strumieniem w górę twarzy aż poczułam wielkie rozcięcie pod prawą brwią. - Gdzie ja jestem? - Szepnęłam do siebie - No proszę nasza księżniczka się obudziła - Odpowiedział wiking strzeżący więzienia. Chwiejąc się podeszłam do krat. - Gdzie jestem? - Powtórzyłam pytanie - Myślę że wiesz - ziewnął znużony Wspomnienia uderzyły we mnie z taką siłą że prawie straciłam równowagę. Krócze urwisko. Czkawka. Klif. Dagur. Dagur. Dagur. Już wiedziałam gdzie jestem i co chcą zrobić. Zalał mnie paniczny strach. Czkawka prosze nie przylatuj tutaj oni cię zabiją. Prosiłam bogów jakich tylko znałam żeby uchronili go od tego. Niespodziewanie odezwał się strażnik. - Masz tu wodę i kawałek chleba - wsunął tacę pod kraty i zamilkł. Ustawił się plecami do przeciwległej ściany. Wiedział że jakby stanął przy kratach mogłabym go ogłuszyć i wyjąć klucze. To wcale nie ułatwiało całej sytuacji. Podniosłam powoli tacę i usiadłam w kącie celi. Odłamałam kawałek brudnego chleba i włozyłam do ust. Każdy mały kęs wywoływał u mnie mdłości ale zmusiłam się do pochłonięcia wszystkiego. Nie mogłam dopuścić się do zagłodzenia. Musiałam nabrać siły szczególnie jeżeli wiedziałam że Czkawka prędzej czy puźniej napewno przyleci mnie odbić a wtedy będę mogła mu pomóc w walce. Jeszcze jedno pytanie mnie nurtowało. - Ile już tutaj jestem? - Zapytałam biorąc do ust łyk wody która wydała mi się gorzka - Byłaś nieprzytomna przez tydzień. A dokładnie wpół przytomna. Budziłaś się często i majaczyłaś. Baliśmy się że nam umrzesz więc siłą wciskaliśmy w ciebie żarcie i wodę i oto jako tako wyzdrowiałaś. Zresztą co to za zakładnik jak jest martwy. A nasz wódz wiedział że jak tu zdechniesz nigdy nie dostanie ani kochasia ani nocnej furii a jedynie zemste ze strony Berk. - Nagle się wzdrygnął i stanął na baczność. Zabaczyłam cienie postaci schodzących do lochów. Dagur wraz z żołnierzami wyszli zza ściany. - Jorg! - krzyknął Dagur na strażnika. Ten aż podskoczył słysząc swoje imię. - Co ja ci mówiłem o odzywaniu się do więźniów?! - Zakazuję odzywania się do więźniów i jakich kolwiek z nimi kontaktów. Wszysko co powiecie może być wykorzystane przeciwko nam - Zacytował strażnik - Więc co masz mi do powiedzenia? - To się więcej nie powtórzy, panie - Mam taką nadzieję. - Mruknął - Straż! Niech ktoś go zmieni na tej warcie i niech ktoś wyperswaduje mu to nieposłuszeństwo z głowy. Wiecie co macie zrobić? - Jego toważysze kiwnęli głowami i wzięli za ramiona strażnika - Nie proszę... Panie niech pan okaże litość. To się więcej nie powtórzy. - Błagał mężczyzna - Ja nie znam litości. - Warknął i zwrócił się twarzą do mnie. Jęki Jorga tłumiły się z każdym jego oddechem.- A więc się obudziłaś. To bardzo dobrze bo mam dla ciebie wiadomość. - Uśmiechnął sie złowieszczo. Spodziewałam się najgorszego - Twój kochaś właśnie nadleciał z bandą tych swoich jeźdźców. - Ostatnie słowo powiedział z obrzydzeniem - Mamy dla niego małą niespodziankę. Zagadnij co potem z nim zrobimy - Zacisnęłam pięści - Ale nie martw się najpierw przyprowadzimy go tu żeby porozmawiał z tobą... Ostatni raz. - Uśmiechnął się. Nie proszę tylko nie to. Nie on... - Zabij mnie ale jego zostaw w spokoju! - Krzyknęłam błagalnie - Ależ zrobimy to... - Urwał jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał - A może i lepiej. Zabijemy najpierw ciebie i każemy mu na to patrzeć - Jego twarz wykręcił grymas zadowolenia - Jestem ucieleśnieniem najczystrzego zła. - zaniósł się śmiechem i odkręcił się do mnie plecami. Chwyciłam tacę która posłużyła mi za broń - Ty łajdaku! - Zamachnęłam się aby wykonać cios. Niestety Dagur był szybszy. Odwracając się uderzył mnie zarękawiem w twarz. Na moje nieszczęście było one wyposażone w ostre jak brzytwa kolce. Poczułam oszałamiający ból a krew oślepiła mi oczy i zalała całą twarz. Czułam jej słony, metaliczny smak w ustach. Siła uderzenia odrzuciła mnie do tyłu. Rąbnęłam plecami w ścianę i osunęłam się na ziemię. Gdy otarłam krew z oczu Dagura juz nie było. Zwinęłam się w kłębek w kącie celi i zaczęlam szlochać. Jedyna osoba jaką kiedykolwiek kochałam miała dzisiaj umrzeć i nic nie potrafiłam zrobić. Przynajmniej stracą mnie pierwszą a tym samym kupię mu trochę czasu. W tym dniu wszystko miało się zakończyć. Oboje mieliśmy zginąć. Dopiero wtedy zorientowałam się jak bordzo go kocham i jak wiele mogę stracić dzisiejszej nocy. Nareszcie nadeszedł ten czas o którym mówiła Valka. Czas gdy będę już wiedziała czego chcę. Wiedziałam. Siedziałam tak skulona w ciemności wspominając każdą chwilę spędzoną ze Czkawką. Z każdej opresji zawsze wychodziliśmy obronną ręką. Nie tym razem. Czekałam... na nic. Albo raczej na małe światełko nadziei że wszystko będzie w porządku. Każda sekunda zdawala się minutą, minuta godziną a godzina wiekiem. Cały czas czekałam. Położyłam głowę na kolanach i patrzyłam w ciemność. Nie wiedziałam jak to wszystko się skończy. Czy jest choć odrobina szansy że wyjdą z tego cało. Nagle usłyszałam szczęk otwieranych krat ale nie podniosłam głowy. Byłam pewna że to znowu Dagur albo jakiś strażnik - Astrid - Usłyszałam szept. Tak to napewno Dagur. Nagle uświadomiłam sobie że ten szept nie był lodowaty jak u niego. To był szept pełen troski, strachu a nawet paniki. Bardzo dobrze mi znany szept. - Nie nie nie - Błagałam w myślach. Bałam się ujrzeć osobę która stala naprzeciwko mnie ale powoli unioslam głowę. Koszmar się ziścił. Przedemną stał Czkawka. Złapali go. - Astrid- wydyszał i podbiegł do mnie. Wyciągnął rękę i wytarł mi łzę która pojawila się wraz z tym jak go ujrzałam. - Och Astrid co oni ci zrobili - Przyjrzał się dokładnie moim ranom na twarzy i siniakom na całym ciele. - Czemu nie przybyłem wcześ... - Tak - przerwałam mu. To było moje pierwsze słowo wypowiedziane do niego - Co? - zdziwił sie - Moja odpowiedź brzmi: tak - Ale... - Zaczął niepewnie. Nie widział o co chodzi -Czkawka - Spojrzałam mu w oczy. W oczy z których dziś mogła ulecieć dusza. - Kocham cię. Zrobię dla ciebie wszystko bez względu na konsekwencję. Dopiero teraz to pojęłam. Pojęłam bo nadszedł czas. Moja odpowiedź brzmi tak. Chcę być twoją żoną. - Gdy to powiedziałam złożyłam na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek '6.' C'zkawka nic nie odpowiedział. Nie musiał. Usiadł koło mnie i objął ramieniem. Siedzieliśmy w ciszy przez parę minut. Czułam że nie chciał a może nawet bał się odezwać. Dobijało mnie to więc musiałam jakoś zapoczątkować rozmowę. - Czkawka co z pozostałymi? - Spojrzałam na niego - Jak mnie złapali reszta krążyła wokół wyspy. Jak zwykle przeliczyłem się. Chciałem polecieć sam żeby nie żucać się w oczy i nie robić zamieszania ale Dagur jakby znał moje zamiary. Ustawił katapulty i zmusił mnie do odwrotu. Manipulował mną. Chciał abym poleciał tam gdzie on chce a ja nie miałem wyboru. Tam gdze nas zagonił stała wielka pułapka. Nigdy takiej nie widziałem. Koniec końców związali Szczerbatka a mnie pochwycili. Miałem nadzieję że zamknął mnie tam gdzie ty i naszczęście tak zrobili. - Czkawka wiesz co oni chca z nami zrobić? - Oczy zaszły mi łzami. Patrzył na mnie wyczekując odpowiedzi. W gardle staneła mi łzawa gula ale udało mi się opowiedzieć mu cały straszny plan Dagura. Czkawka stanął. Nie dostrzegłam w nim strachu tylko wściekłość. - Astrid uciekniemy stąd. - Ukucnął przede mną i chwycił za ramiona. Odwróciłam wzrok - Obiecuję. Nic się nie stanie ani tobie ani mnie. Spójż na mnie. - Chwycił mój podbrudek - Nikomu nic się nie stanie. Musimy obmyśleć jakiś plan. Plan nie wydawał mi się bardzo przekonujący ale w tej sytuacji wszystko dawało cień szansy że się powiedzie. Stanęliśmy we wnęce w ścianie przy kratach. Mogliśmy mieć tylko nadzieję że nikt nas nie zauważy. Usłyszeliśmy kroki. To napewno strażnik z jedzeniem albo Dagur. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu to był Jorg. Był prawie tak zmartretowany jak ja. Na całej twarzy miał rozcięcia, podbite i napuchnięte oko i nie miał jednego palca. - Astrid? - Odezwał się mężczyzna. - Jesteś tu? Chcę ci pomóc. Zamiast siedzieć w ukryciu i czekać na dogodną chwilę aby zrealizować nasz plan podbiegłam do krat zanim Czkawka zdołał mnie zatrzymać. - Jorg nic ci nie jest? - wypaliłam - Kto to jest. - Spytał Jorg gdy Czkawka wyszedł z ukrycia - Mój przyszły mąż - Uśmiechnęłam się. Przez chwilę znów byłam szcześliwa zanim dotarło do mnie że mogę niedługo umrzeć i wszystko diabli wezmą. - Złapali was oboje? - Wyksztusił - Tak - Posmutniałam. - Oświadczył mi się chwilę przed tym jak Dagur mnie pojmał. Ale teraz ... Teraz już nic nie ma sensu. Dziś możemy umrzeć i nic na to nie poradzimy. - Popłakałam się. Poczułam na ramieniu dłoń Czkawki a chwilę puźniej już tuliłam sie w jego ramionach. - Nie nawidzę Dagura tak samo jak wy. Zmusił mnie do służby choć ja nie chciałem ale zawsze wykonywałem sumienie jego polecenia. Nigdy nie pozwolę na to abyście skończyli na katowskim pieńku. - Nim się obejrzeliśmy wyjął klucze i otworzył celę - Dziękuję - Powiedział Czkawka. - Jeżeli chcesz to możesz z nami udać się do mojej wioski - Twojej wioski? - Zdziwił się strażnik - Jorg - Szepnęłam - On jest wodzem. - Mężczyzna wybałuszył oczy a ja stłumiłam chichot - Ano jestem wodzem - Czkawka uśmiechnął się - Nie będziesz musiał mu więcej służyć. Na Berk znajdziesz miejsce i będziesz mógł zacząć nowe życie. - Słyszę kroki. Uciekajcie ja ich powstrzymam. - Odpowiedział głucho Jorg Pomknęliśmy ile sił. Usłyszałam zgrzyt ścierających się mieczy. Odwróciłam się by zobaczyć jak ciało Jorga przeszywa ostrze Dagura '7. Wszystko działo się w zwolnionym tępie. Jaka to jest spawiedliwość by jedyny człowiek który przeciwstawia się Dagurowi musiał zginąć a my nie mieliśmy jak mu pomóc. Decydując się że ich zatrzyma sam skazał się na śmierć. Zdecydował się na to by nas uratować. Nie było czasu na rozmyślanie bo nasi oprawcy byli coraz bliżej. Obejrzałam się jeszcze raz za siebie. Dostrzegłam jak ciało Jorga upada bez życia na ziemię. Zacisnęłam powieki i oddaliłam od siebie ten widok. Teraz musiałam się skupić na ucieczce by ofiara naszego wybawcy nie poszła na marne. Twierdza Berserków liczyła wiele korytarzy błądziliśmy po niej jak w labiryncie nie wiedząc gdzie mamy się udać. Musieliśmy zgóbić pościg. Skręciliśmy w prawo i schowaliśmy się za wielkim posągiem Thora. Modliłam się aby nie znaleźli naszej kryjówki. Odział składający się z kilkunastu żołnierzy i Dagura przemknął obok nas nic nie zauważając. Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Wyszliśmy zza posągu gdy pościg znikł nam z oczu. Pobiegliśmy w przeciwną stronę. Biegliśmy długo szukając drogi ucieczki lecz nic nie wskazywało na to żeby w pobliżu jakaś się znajdowała. Nogi odmawiały mi juz posłuszeństwa ale dzielnie nadążałam za Czkawką. Chyba jego determinacja sprawiała że musiał nas stąd wydostać za wszelką cenę. Nagle zza ściany doległ nas dźwięk walki. Nie była to zwykła walka tylko walka człowieka ze smokiem. Rozległ się dziwny dźwięk który zawsze wydaje Nocna Furia przed strzałem. - Szczerbatek? - Szepnął Czkawka. Wybiegliśmy zza zakrętu i dostrzegliśmy pięciu żołnierzy walczących ze smokiem Czkawki. Przystąpiliśmy do ataku. Choć wszystko bolało mnie niemiłosiernie to adrenalina wzięła górę. W jednej chwili przestałam czuć jakiekolwiek zmęczenie i ból. Pdbiegłam do jednego Berserka i z całej siły kopnęłam go w krocze. Skulił się z bólu a ja wykorzystałam okazję, powaliłam go na ziemię i przygniotłam jego twarz kolanem. Usłyszałam jak za mną ktoś unosi topór. W ostatniej chwili przeturlałam się na bok a cios trafił w mężczyznę którego powaliłam. Topór wbił się miękko w jego ciało a mnie obryzgała krew. Oszołomiona całą tą sytuacją leżałam w bezruchu wpatrując się jak z klatki piersiowej żołnierza wypływa ciepła lepka krew. - Astrid. Uważaj! - Wrzasnął Czkawka Wzdrygnęłam się i spojrzałam do góry. Mężczyzna który przed chwilą zabił towarzysza uniósł spowrotem topór gotów oddać kolejne uderzenie. Przeturlałam się w prawo, ukucnęłam w chwili gdy uderzyl w ziemię gdzie przed chwilą leżałam. Gdy ponownie uniósł broń podcięłam go nogami. Zaryczał z wściekłości i padł z hukiem na ziemię wypuszczając topór który natychmiast złapałam. Gdy już się podnosił zdzieliłam go w kark rękojeścią. Rąbną twarzą w ziemię i stracił przytomność. Spojrzałam na Czkawkę. On i Szczerbatek juz dawno pokonali swoich trzech przeciwników ale jeżeli mogę się pochwalić, to nie z taką klasą jak ja. Wskoczyłam na grzbiet smoka i popędziliśmy ku wyjściu. Nareszcie po tak długim czasie ujrzałam światło dzienne. Musiała minąć spora chwila żebym się przyzwyczaiła. Zza skał wylecieli pozostali jeźdźcy którym towarzyszyła Valka na swoim Chmuroskoku. - Astrid nic ci nie jest? - Spytał Śledzik z troską - Bywało gorzej - Zaśmiałam się. Valka spojrzała na mnie z serdecznym uśmiechem a ja... ja byłam najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na tym świecie. Nic się nam nie stało. Czkawka żyje, ja też i w dodatku przyjęłam jego oświadczyny. Chciałam się śmiać przez cały czas. Wiedziałam że mam przyjaciół na których zawsze mogę liczyć. Po tym wydarzeniu już nic nie będzie takie samo. - Macie mi ich złapać! - Wrzasnął pod nami Dagur. W niebo wystrzeliły sieci ale byliśmy już poza ich zasięgiem. Spojrzałam na rozwścieczonego Dagura i poprzysięgłam mu zemstę. Odlecieliśmy w stronę zachodzącego słońca. Objęłam Czkawkę w pasie i położyłam podbródek na jego ramieniu. - Kocham cię wiesz? - Szepnęłam mu do ucha - Wiem - Odpowiedział chłopak 8. Następnego dnia Czkawka zarządził w twierdzy zebranie wojowników. Przez większość czasu dyskutowaliśmy jak zakończyć konflikt z Dagurem. Jedni mówili żeby zaproponować jakiś układ aby nie doprowadzić do wojny inni twierdzili że walka jest nieunikniona i prędzej czy póżniej do niej dojdzie ale najbardziej zaskoczyła mnie decyzja Czkawki. Zawsze próbował rozwiązywać sytuacje pokojowo ale wygląda na to że ostatnie wydarzenia zmieniły trochę jego poglądy - Każda z waszech propozycji jest bardzo dobra i moglibyśmy je wprowadzić w życie ale niestety prawda jest taka że Dagur jest jeszcze bardziej szalony niż na to wskazuje jego przydomek. Stał się nieobliczalny niebezpieczny i wręcz brutalny. Teraz nie chodzi mu tylko o to by posiąść Szczerbatka, teraz chce się na mnie zemścić, zniszczyć wszystko co kocham i szanuje - żucił na mnie wzrokiem - Będzie chciał zniszczy Berk i zawszelką cene dobić swego. Podejżewam że prędzej czy później najedzie na wioskę z całą flotą i będzie chciał zdobyć wyspę. Musimy przygotować się na wojnę.- Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział dobitnie a tłum zgromadzony w sali niespokojnie się poruszył - Pyskacz, będziesz miał sporo pracy w najbliższym czasie. Musisz wykóć jak najwięcej broni. Jeźdźcy codziennie będą patrolować wyspę - Szpadka z Mieczykiem zgodnie pokiwali głowami - Potrzebuję kogoś kto by dowodził ludźmi któży bedą walczyć na ziemi. - natychmiast rękę podniósł Sączyślin - Będę zaszczycony prowadząc piechotę - odezwał się mężczyzna - A więc niech będzie. Ja natomiast zajmę się atakiem z powietrza. Koniec zebrania. Rozejść się. W sali nastąpił szum odsuwanych ław i rozmów między wikingami. Ja nie ruszyłam się z miejsca. Obserwowałam jak Czkawka porządkuje jakieś papiery i spożądza zapiski. Gdy ostatni wiking zatrzasnął za sobą wrota twierdzy chłopak wstał i potrzedł do mnie. - Jesteś pewny że to dobre rozwiązanie? - zapytałam się go niepewnie - Obawiam się że nie mamy innego wyboru - Westchnął - Kiedy zaczynamy przygotowania? - Od zaraz - odpowiedział wychodząc pospiesznie z sali Udałam się do domu. Mimowolnie spojrzałam w lustro i aż odskoczyłam z przerażenia. Podeszłam bliżej do zwierciadła i dotknęłam trzech równoległych ran nad lewym okiem które pozostały mi po uderzeniu zarękawiem. Mimowolnie się uśmiechnęłam. - No Dagur, nie mogę się doczekać naszego spotkania - Wyszeptałam do siebie. Nagle przez okno zajrzało jedno wielki żółte oko śmiertnika zębacza. Cieszyłam się że ten szleniec nie złapał chociaż Wichury. Bardzo ucieszyłam się gdy wczoraj ponownie ją ujżałam. Chwilę potem zazgrzytały drzwi i kolejny raz ujżałam Valkę. - Choć opowiesz mi co sie stało u Berserków. - Wyszła i wsiadła na swojego smoka. Powiedziała to z uśmiechem któremu nie można było się oprzeć. Musialam się zgodzić - Jasne - Wybiegłam z domu, wskoczyłam na Wichurkę i popędziłyśmy w stronę oceanu. 9. Leciałyśmy prosto. Miałyśmy pod sobą spokojny ocean mieniący się od promieni słońca. Dopiero kiedy wylądowałyśmy na małej wyspie Valka odezwała się do mnie. - No to jak? - Oprucz tego że traktowali mnie jak robaka to było całkiem fajnie - odpowiedziałam żartobliwie choć poczułam jak na moją twarz wypełza grymas. - Ale myślę że skutek tej przygody mnie zadowala. - Uśmiechnęłam się szczerze. Valka spojrzała na mnie marszcząc brwi jakby nie wiedziała o co mi chodzi. To było dziwne. Czkawka o niczym jej nie wspomniał? - Nie rozumiem- Odezwała się po chwili - No... - Zaczęłam powoli - .. kiedy byłam w celi z Czkawką to przyjęłam jego propozycję... - Valka przechyliła głowę nadal nie rozumiejąc o co mi chodzi - ...żebym została jego żoną. - Oświadczył ci się - Stwierdziła Valka uśmiechając się lekko. - Mi nawet słowem nie wspomniał. Jest skryty zupełnie jak jego ojciec - Zachichotała pod nosem. Spojrzałam na widniejącą w oddali Berk. Zmróżyłam oczy. Do wyspy właśnie przypłynął jakiś statek ale to nie pora na Johana Krupczego. Wskoczyłam na Wichurkę i poleciałam w tamtym kierunku. Tuż za mną leciała Valka. Wylądowałam na pomoście i obserwowałam jak cumują statek. Przyjrzałam się uważnie ludziom wychodzącym z okrętu. Nikogo nie znałam oprucz jednej dziewczyny o kruczoczarnych włosach. Heathera. To nie była juz słodka dziewczyna o dużych oczach i łagodnycm głosie jaką zapamiętałam sprzed 5 lat. Teraz stała przede mną wysoka piękna kobieta ikona sexapilu ubrana w czarną bluzkę ciemno granatową spódnicę i czarne liginsy. Spojrzałam na swoje odbicie w wodzie. - Ty tesz jesteś całkiem niezła - Pomyślałam w duchu. Lecz zachwilę się skarciłam - Astrid! Przeciesz jesteś wojowniczką zachartowaną w bitwach! Dla ciebie wcale wygląd nie jest najważniejszy. - Podniosłam kamień leżący na pomoście i żuciłam go w wodę. Moje podobizna rozmyła się w małych falach wywołanych uderzeniem w otchłań. Gdy woda się uspokoiła znów ujrzałam siebie ale tym razem obok mnie stał Czkawka. Obejrzałam się. - Widzisz kto przypłynął. Ciekawe co sprowadza ją na Berk? - Zapytał mnie i wskazał na wychodzącą z łodzi dziewczynę - Tak - Skrzywiłam się. Czkawka położył rękę na moim ramieniu - Pamiętam jak bardzo się nie lubiłyście ale potem zostałyście przyjaciółkami. To dobrze - Uśmiechnął się No tak przecież jestem jej przyjaciółką a ona moją. Dotarło to do mnie z taką siłą że aż zabiło mi mocniej serce. Jesteśmy przyjaciółkami... Uśmiechnęłam się i spojrzałam na Czkawkę - Taak. Choćmy ją przywitać - Powiedziałam i ruszyliśmy w stronę łodzi 10. Czarnowłosą dziewczynę otaczyli jak zwykle jej dawni fani. Sączysmark, Mieczyk i Śledzik skakali koło Heathery spełniając każdą jej zachciankę choć sama dziewczyna nie wykazywała szczególnego zainteresowania adoratorami jej osoby. Znacznie ożywiła się gdy spostrzegła że się do niej zbliżamy. Przepchnęła się między chłopakami przypadkiem popychając Sączysmarka na stojący za nim kosz pełen ryb. Poślizgnął się, wpadł do wody. Stłumiłam śmiech. Oparłam rękę na ramieniu Czkawki i czule go przytuliłam. Chciałam pokazać Heatherze że nie ma szans do niego startować. Choć faktycznie była moją przyjaciółką to jednak przez te 5 lat wiele mogło się zmienić. Wolałam zachować dystans. Spojrzałam na Czkawkę. Patrzył cały czas na mnie. Nie był specjalnie zainteresowany Heatherą. Uśmiechnęłam się i przeniosłam wzrok na zmierzającą w naszą stronę dziewczynę. - Cześć Czkawka - Odezwała się pierwsza Heathera. Spojrzała na mnie i zmierzyła od stóp do głów - Cześć Astrid - Po chwili wachania wpadłyśmy wobie w ramiona. Gdy już chwila czułości była za nami stanęłam znowu obok Czkawki i objęłam go w pasie. Odwzajemnił uścisk kładąc rękę na mojej tali. Heathera nieznacznie się skrzywila zerkając raz na mnie raz na Czkawkę. - Co cię tu sprowadza? - Zagadnął Czkawka - Uznałam że czas najwyższy się ustatkować i wyjechać z mojej rodzinnej wyspy. Tam nie czekała mnie żadna przyszłaść. Pomyślałam że w Berk będzie mi dobrze. - Odpowiedziała potulnie się uśmiechając - Średnio dobry czas na emigrowanie bo właśnie przygotowujemu się do wojny. - Westchnął Czkawka - Nic nie szkodzi. Znam się na leczeniu. Będę mogła udzielać pomocy rannym - Świetny pomysł przyda nam się ktoś taki jak ty - Odparł podekscytowany - Muszę porozmawiać z twoim ojcem czy mogę zostać w wiosce. Czkawka żucił mi szybkie spojrzenie. Nie lubił poruszać tematu śmierci Stoicka. Widziałam plątaninę myśli w jego oczach. Heathera spojrzała pytającą na chłopaka. Postanowiłam go wyręczyć - Chodzi o to że Stoick... - Spojrzałam na Czkawkę. Uniusł ramiona i szyko je opuścił starając się rozluźnić. - ...Nie żyje - Dokończył za mnie - A ja muszę w końcu się z tym pogodzić i nie rozdrapywać starych ran - Westchnął. Położyłam rękę na jego ramieniu. Spojrzał na mnie a ja pogładziłam jego lekko zarośnięty policzek. - Och Czkawka... Tak mi przykro! - Wysapała Heathera i wpadła mu w ramiona z takim impetem że aż odskoczyłam. Zostawiłam ich podeszłam do Sączysmarka który nadal nie mógł wygramolić się z wody. Podałam mu rękę - Uhhh ale ty jesteś ciężki - Sapnęłam wciągając go na podest. Padłam ze zmęczenia obok ledwo żyjącego i nadal dławiącego się wodą chłopaka. Spojrzałam w stronę Czkawki i Heather. Zdołałam usłyszeć strzępek ich rozmowy - Przepraszam Heather ale muszę iść do narzeczonej - Narzeczonej? - zapytała zdumiona dziewczyna. Czkawka machnął głową w moją stronę - Acha... No to idź - Powiedziała niechętnie. Odwróciła się i poszła w przeciwnął stronę . Czkawka podbiegł i podciągnął mnie na nogi - Nie wyobrażasz sobie jaki on jest ciężki - Wysapałam wskazując na leżącego pod naszymi stopami Sączysmarka. Czkawka uśmiechnął się i wziął mnie za rękę - Choć odprowadzę cię do domu - Szliśmy przez parwie już opustoszałą wioskę. Była właśnie pora kolacji. Zachodzące słońce przyjemnie pieściło nasze twarze - Kiedy ustalimy datę ślubu?- Zagadnęłam Czkawkę - Kiedy tylko chcesz - Spojrzał na mnie z uśmiechem któremu nie mogłam się oprzeć. Szarpnęłam jego rękę i wciągnęłam go za dom przy którym akurat przechodziliśmy. Oparłam się o ścianę a Czkawka przylgnął do mnie jak magnes. Spojrzałam w jego wielkie oczy i uśmiechnęłam się tajemniczo. Po chwil cały świat spłonął w naszym ognistym pocałunku. Zachodzące słońce okryło nas czerwonym płaszczem. Modliłam się w duchu aby ta chwila trwała wiecznie. Różowe chmury unosiły się nad naszymi głowami, gdzieniegdzie pokazywały się gwiazdy. Słońce już zaszło ale my nie przestawaliśmy. Rozkochałam w sobie tę chwilę. Oderwałam się od niego, chwyciłam wręcz brutalnie za jego dłoń i pociągnęłam go w stronę mojego domu. 11. Gdy zamknęliśmy za sobą drzwi, złapałam jego rękę i poprowadziłam ku sypialni ale mnie zatrzymał. - Jesteś pewna? - Szepnął. Przesunęłam dłoń po jego twarzy. Wszystkie łuki i piegi wydawały mi się teraz nieprawdopodobnie cenne. - Nigdy nie byłam niczego bardziej pewna- Odpowiedziałam W jego oczach odczytałam głód równie silny jak mój własny. Pocałowałam go i pociągnęłam do sypialni. Nie stawiał oporu. Nie przerywając pocałunku zamknął drzwi. Tu w tym pokoju byliśmy tylko my. Moja skóra ocierała się o jego skórę, a gdy przyszedł moment, że nic nas nie dzieliło, jeszcze raz go pocałowałam i oddałam mu wszystko.(* Fragment zaczerpnięty z "Korona w mroku" str.230 '') Obudziłam się gdy do sypialni wkradał się świt. Spojrzałam na Czkawkę lężącego obok. Przypomniała mi się chwila gdy Oszołomostrach Drago zionął lodowatym strumieniem w jego stronę. Byłam pewna że umarł. W jednej chwili mój cały świat stanął w miejscu. Nie miałam siły nawet pobiec mu na ratunek. Myślałam tylko o jednym: że już nigdy go nie zobaczę. Czkawka powoli otwierał oczy. Podparł się na łokciach - Jak sie czujesz? - Spytał - Zmęczona ale szczęśliwa- Uśmiechnęłam się Czkawka spojrzał na mnie nie pewnie. Przewróciłam oczami - Cóż stwierdzenie "zmęczona ale szczęśliwa" jest chyba normalną reakcją na pierwszy raz z mężczyzną. Gawędziliśmy tak sobie w łóżku nie licząc czasu ale patrząc na słońce było około godziny dziesiątej. Ni stąd ni zowąd do środka wparował Śledzik. - Astrid! Nie widzałaś gdzies Ckawki bo Heathera go wszędze szuka a nie mozemy go nigdze znaleźć więc pomyslałem że moze ty bedzesz wiedzeć... - Rozejrzał się po domu i dopiero po chwili dostrzegł nas wpatrujących się w niego z szeroko otartymi oczami. - Czkawka! Tu jesteś, a więc Heathera cię szuka i... - Urwał. - A co se tu wyrabia? - Zmróżył oczy Wpatrywał się to na mnie to na Czkawkę. Elementy układanki powoli wchodziły na swoje miejsce. Śledzik otworzył szeroko oczy. Układanka została ułożona. Spojrzałam na przerażonego Czkawkę. Zaśmiałam się. - Ty tu jesteś wodzem. Tłumacz się - Zachichotałam i schwałam sie cała pod kołdrę. Przykyta tkaniną płakałam ze śmiechu słysząc tłumaczącego się chłopaka - No yyy my no wiesz... A ty to się nie interesuj ok?! - Czyli dokładniej co robiliście? - Dociekał Śledzik - A tak w ogóle to gdzie zniknęła Astrid? Wyciągnęłam rękę spod koca - Acha... Bawicie się w chowanego? - Spytał Jednak układanka źle się ułożyła - Tak tak bawimy się w chowanego - Parsknęłam spod tkaniny. Czkawka odchylił rąbek koca odsłaniając moją twarz - Znalazłem cię! - Krzyknął. Ta scenka grana specjalnie przed Śledzikiem bawiła mnie do upadłego. Pomyśleć że on ma już 20 lat ale mózg wielkości orzeszka. Nie mniej bardzo go lubiłam - O nie następnym razem schowam się lepiej- Odparłam ze sztucznym smutkiem - I tak cię znajdę Śledzik wpatrywał się w nas z szerokim uśmiechem. Nagle usłyszałam chrzęst nawiasów i w drzwiach stanęła Szpadka z Mieczykiem. Tylko tego brakowało. - Astrid - zawołali jednocześnie - Miałaś nam dzisiaj oddać nasze maczugi! Śledzik? A co ty tutaj robisz? - Nic patrzę jak Astrid i Czkawka bawią się w chowanego - Uśmiechnął się - W chowanego bez nas? - Obruszyły się bliżniaki Opadłam na plecy z zażenowanie. Pech chciał że uderzyłam się w ramę łóżka - Możecie z tąd wyjść?! - Krzyknęłam rozcierając sobie bolące plecy. Ten wypadek tylko mnie rozdrażnił - Aaa nasze... - Zaczęły bliźniaki - Są na komodzie. Weźcie je i pójdźcie sobie wreszcie. Drzwi po raz kolejny się otworzyły - Hej co to za chałasy? - Rozległ się głos Sączysmarka - Thorze! - Zawyłam -Czy to aż takie trudne by sobie z tąd póść! Sączysmark dotarł do grupki tłoczącej się wkoło łóżka. Otworzył szeroko usta. On jeden wiedział że wcale nie bawiliśmy się w chowanego. Zamknął oczy, odwrócił się i skierował się do drzwi. Kiedy przechodził przez próg usłyszalam jak z kimś rozmawia a chwilę potem przez tłum przedarła się Heathera. Gdy nas zobaczyła wydała z siebie stłumiony pisk. - Tego już za wiele! - Wrzasnęłam. Siegnęłam po ubranie i zaczęłam się przebierać pod kocem a gdy skończyłam chwyciłam za kij leżący w kącię i podcięłam wszystkich stojących wokół łóżka - Wynocha stąd! Wszyscy zebrani uciekli wiedząc czym grozi jak jestem rozwścieczona. Jednak Heathera nadal stała na swoim miejscu. - Przepraszam - Westchnęła i skierowała się do wyjścia - Heathera! - Dziewczyna obejrzała się - Spotkajmy się na Plaży Thora. Dziś o zachodzie słońca. Muszę z tobą porozmawiać. Dziewczyna skinęła głową i zatrzasnęla za sobą drzwi. Odwróciłam się w stronę Czkawki. Miał nieciekawą minę. Przez całe to wydarzenie prawie sie nie odzywał. Wypuściłam z ust powietrze i padłam obok niego na łóżko. Prawie natychmiast zasnęłam. 12. Gdy słońce miało się ku zachodowi udałam się na Wichurze w stronę Plaży Thora. Wylądowałyśmy na miękkim i ciepłym piasku. Heathera juz na mnie czekała. Siedziała na kamieniu zupełnie jak wtedy gdy czekała na Łupieżców. Zeskoczyłam z grzebietu smoka i ruszyłam w jej stronę. Zeskoczyła z głazu. - Jeszcze raz przepraszam za dzisiejszą sytuację. To moja wina - Uśmiechnęła się przymilnie - Nic nie szkodzi - Odwróciłam wzrok - Nie uważasz że nasze relacje są jekieś sztywne? - Może trochę. Ale wiem przez co albo przez kogo - Spojrzałam na nią - Przez Czkawkę. Jesteś o niego zazdrosna - Wskazała na mnie palcem. Prychnęłam przewracając oczami - Nie jestem o niego zazdrosna. - Heathera tylko się uśmiechnęła - Przeciesz widzę jak na mnie patrzysz jak z nim rozmawiam- Uśmiechnęła się Uniosłam brwi. Westchnęłam. - Nie martw się. Nie stanowię dla ciebie konkurencji pazatym jesteś dla niego bardzo ważna no i jesteś moją przyjaciółką. Uratowałaś mi rodziców. Tego się nie zapomina - Podniosłam głowę - Heathera, przepraszam że byłam taka podejżliwa co do ciebie - Nic nie szkodzi. Rozumiem cię Nagle napadła mnie szalona myśl - Heathera może chcesz mieć własnego smoka, skoro zostajesz tu na stałe.Przyda nam się ktoś taki jak ty w drużynie. Heatherze zaświeciły się oczy - Moja wioska od zawsze walczyla ze smokami ale kiedy Łupieżcy na nas napadli i kazali mi zdobyć informację o smokach na Berk to poznałam ich piękno. Kiedy wróciłam spowrotem na moją wyspę próbowałam pzekonać wodza że nie trzeba walczyć ze smokami. Sama nie umiałam ich wytresować. Od czasu opuszczenia Berk moim największym marzeniem było mieć własnego smoka. - A jakie rasy lubisz? - Spytałam - Nocne furie... - Zaczęła wymieniać - Z tym może być mały problem -Zaśmiałam się -Niestety... Lubię Śmiertniki Zębacze... - O nie moja droga. To ja jestem tu specjalistką od tej rasy i niech tak pozostanie - Wygroziłam jej palcem - Najlepiej wybierz rasę jakiej nie ma żaden z Jeźdźców - Przeciesz wiem. Tylko sie z tobą droczę - Uśmiechnęła się - Tylko trzeba będzie porozmawiać o tym z Czkawką - Zostaw to mnie. Jutro jest spotkanie Jeźdźców o wschodzie słońca w Akademi w związku z przygotowaniami do wojny. Przyjdź to załatwimy sprawę twojego smoka. Będziemy też omawiać strategię i... - Niegdy nie będę prawdziwym Jeźdźcem. Po pierwsze brakuje mi doświadzczenia po drugie nie jestem wojowniczką i nie lubie ryzyka ani bitew. Mogę wam pomagać. Wspierać rannych ale nie będę jednym z was. Nie chcę. Pozatym nie ma tam dla mnie miejsca. Tyle lat razem walczyliście na smokach z Łupieżcami, Berserkerami. Słyszałam też o wojnie Drago. Ja bym nie znosła takiego niebezpieczeństwa. Spojrzałam na nią. Miała rację - Ale i tak przyjdź. Czkawka jest ostatnio bardzo zajęty wieć jeżeli mamy do niego zagadać to tylko wtedy - No dobrze. A więc jutro o wschodzie słońca tak? - Tak - Uśmiechnęłam się. - Dozobaczenia rano - Odwróciłam się i ruszyłam w stronę drzemiącej Wichury - Astrid - Usłyszałam za plecami głos Heathery. - Jesteś najlepszą pszyjaciółką jaką miałam. Uśmiechnęłam sie pod nosem ale się nie obejrzałam. Wskoczyłam na grzbiet Wichury. Heathery już nie było. - Wichurka wstawaj. Lecimy do wioski. - Szepnęłam Smok otworzył powoli oczy i rozpostarł skrzydła. Wzniosłyśmy się w powietrze i poleciałyśmy do wioski 13- Otworzylam zaspane oczy gdy tylko poczułam na twarzy promienie wschodzącego słońca wpadające przez szparę w dachu. Zsunęłam sie bezwładnie z łóżka które nagle wadało mi się niezwykle wygodne chociasz zawsze na nie narzekałam. Chwiejąc się zeszłam po schodach i przygotowałam sobie śniadanie czyli moją ulubioną rybę - halibuta. Gdy tylko ją zjadłam spojrzałam za okno. Słońce było już sporo powyżej horyzontu ale moją uwagę przyciągneły głośno kłócące się bliźniaki zmierzające w stronę Akademi. Dogoniłam ich i razem przekroczyliśmy próg areny. Czekali tam już na nas wszyscy jeźdźcy oraz Heathera. Bardzo się ucieszylam że przyszła. Prędko do mnie podeszła. - Astrid, pogadaj z nim - Szepnęła - Jasne. Poczekaj chwilkę - Odparłam i skierowałam się w kierunku Czkawki - Czkawka Heathera pragnie mieć własnego smoka - Spojrzałam mu prosto w oczy z miną mówiącą "tylko spróbuj odmówić" - Ale ona nie ma żadnego doświadczenia. Narazimy ją na niebezpieczeństwo. My mamy za sobą sześcio letni staż a ona żadnego. Wiemy jak zachować się w pewnych sytuacjach, jak atakować wroga a ona nie i... - Zaczął wymieniać ale mu przerwałam -Czkawka, Ona nie chce zostać Jeźdźcem. Chce mieć tylko własnego smoka - Ach to zmienia postać żeczy, ale wiesz że musimy poleceć na Smoczą wyspę albo do Smoczego Sanktuarium i w ogóle. Wiesz co moja mama się tym zajmie jeszcze dzisiaj a narazie musimy sie skupić na wojnie.- Powiedział a ja pocałowałam go w policzek i posłałam mu pełen wdzięczności uśmiech - Dziękuję - Szepnęłam mu do ucha Podeszłam do Heathery. Patrzyła na mnie wyczekując odpowiedzi. Mrugnęłam do niej przyjaźnie a ona odetchnęła z ulgą. Przez resztę spotkania słuchaliśmy nudnego planu z którego tylko wyłapałam że za cztery dni to ja mam nocną watrę. Reszta paplaniny mało mnie interesowała. Słuchałam jej ale nie rozumiałam sensu. - ... tak więc jutro maja wartę bliźniaki. Rszta wie kiedy ma? - Wszyscy niemrawo pokiwali głowami - Zostaje jeszcze jedna ważna sprawa. Odkąd przestaliśmy walczyć ze smokami to przestaliśmy także rekrutowac żołnierzy. Teraz jest dużo emerytowanych wojowników którzy nie mogą pełnić już swojej słóżby. Jutro polecimy do Berserków aby narobić im zamieszania. Zniszczyć statki żeby opuźnić ich przypłynięcie. Natomiast rekrutacją zajmie się Astrid. Drgnęłam słysząc własne imię - C...co? - Wybełkotałam - Astrid zajmiesz się rekrutacją nowych wojowników - A wy? - spytałam - Czy ty w ogóle mnie słuchałaś? - Czkawka przewrócił oczmi - Mam być miła czy szczera? - Uśmiechnęłam się beztrosko - Miła i szczera ale to chyba nie możliwe. - No więc ty będziesz się męczyć ze szkoleniem nowych rekrutów a my zrobimimy demolkę u Berserków - Wtrąciła się Szpadka - Ja też chcę z wami lecieć! -Zaprotestowałam. Czkawka podszedł do mnie i położył ręce na moich ramionach - Nie możesz lecieć bo jesteś dla mnie bardzo ważna a Dagur może to znowu wykożystać. Astrid martwię się o ciebie Wyrwałam się z jego uścisku i popatrzyłam na niego z furią. - Umiem o siebie zadbać i nie jestem już małą dzięwczynką a najlepszą wojowniczką w wiosce. Umiem wycenić swoje możliwości i użyć ich w odpowiednim momncie - Mówiłam spokojnie ale głos mi się trząsł. Całą siłą woli powstrzymywałam chęć rzucenia się na niego - To ty jesteś chudym łamagą który nie umie walczyć. Bez Szczerbatka nadal byłbyś nikim Wszyscy zebrani na arenie słuchali uważnie naszej ostrej wymiany zdań. Jednak po tym co przed chwilą powiedziałam opadly wszystkim żuwaczki. Spojrzałam ponownie na Czkawkę i z wyższością uniosłam głowę. W jego oczach malował się gniew. - Zapominasz chyba że jestem wodzem - Powiedział głośniej miażdżąc mnie wzrokiem - A ty zapominasz że jestem wojowniczką - Warknęłam -Jestem twoim wodzem - Powiedział dobitniej - I jako twój wódz rozkazuję żebyś została na Berk i szkoliła rekrutów - No dobrze panie wodzu - Szyderczo się przed nim skłoniłam -Skoro wódz sobie życzy. Wykręciłam się do niego plecami i pomaszerowałam w stronę wyjścia. - I co zadowolony jesteś!? - Fuknęła Heathera i pobiegła z mną. Zatrzymałam się w drzwiach i jeszcze raz spojrzałam na Czkawkę. - Ale ona ma temperament - Mruknął Sączysmark ale Czkawka tylko westchnął. 14. Siedziałam na łóżku w moim domu. Koło mnie była Heathera która delikatnie trzymała mnie za ramię. Chciała mnie pocieszyć ale strąciłam jej dłoń która miękko opadła na pościel. Serce waliło mi jak oszalałe a w oczach szkliły się łzy ale nie smutku czy żalu tylko wściekłości. Jak on mógł. Zawsze się rządził i uwarzał za lepszego od wszyskich choć się tego zapierał. Był szefem Akademi, miał najszybszego smoka i zawsze był bohaterem a teraz jeszcze doszło do tego że stał się wodzem. Ale nie był wojownikiem a ja byłam. Sam powinien zostać i szkolić rekrutów a bitwę zostawić tym co się na tym znają! Moje myśli gnały jak opętane. Miałam ochotę coś uderzyć. Wstałam z łóżka i podeszłam do półki z talerzami. Chwyciłam jeden z nich i cisnęłam o podłogę. Naczynie zbiło się na drobne kawałeczki które rozbryzgły sie po całym pokoju. - Astrid opanuj się - Wykszyknęła cicho Heathera ale ja nie mogłam przestać. Byłam jak w transie. Nagle drzwi lekko się uchyliły - Jeśli to ty Czkawka to radzę żebyś nie wchodził! - Ryknęłam ale drzwi nie przestały się otwierać. W progu stała Valka opierając się o framugę. - Co się stało? - Patrzyła raz na mnie raz na Heatherę - Słyszałam hałas ale widzę że nie potrzebnie przyszłam. Odwróciła się w stronę drzwi - Nie, niech pani zostanie - Fuknęłam i opadłan na łóżko obok Heathery. - A więc co się stało? - Zapytała Valka siadając przy stole. Nie odezwałam się. Jakbym zaczęła o tym opowiadać to chyba obróciłabym ten dom w ruinę. Na szczęście wyręczyła mnie Heathera i opowiedziała nasza kłótnię prawie ją cytując - Będę musiała z nim porozmawiać. Jak on malo wie o kobietach. Normalną da się jeszcze jakoś przewidzieć i udobruchać ale z wojowniczką to już trudniejsza sprawa. Powinien dać ci lecieć. - Westchnęła Bardzo mnie ucieszyło że Valka była po mojej stronie. Nagle mi się coś przypomniało - Pani miała pomóc Heatherze w wyborze smoka - Zmieniłam temat - Ach tak ale rarczej pomogę smokom wybrać Heatherę. -Uśmiechnła się Spojrzałam na Heatherę która zrobiła zdziwioną minę - Lecimy - Zapytała niepewnie - Jasne -Odpowiedziała Valka Chwilę potem leciałyśmy juz do Smoczego Sanktuarium W smoczym sankyuarium było więcej smoków niż dotychczas. Kiedy zły oszołomostrach wypuścił smoki z hipnozy wszystkie wróciły tutaj. - Jak tu pięknie - Szepneła Heathera Valka uśmiechnęła się. Powróciła do swojego prawdziwego domu. Gdy tylko się tam pojawila oblazły ją smoki które wcześniej znała. Śmiała sie jak dziecko z nowej zabawki. W końcu podeszła do nas - Heathero to smok musi wybrać ciebie a nie ty smoka. Wtedy wasza przyjaźń będzie trwała wiecznie - Wskazała na smoki siedzące na pobliskiej skale - Co musze robić? - Spytała dziewczyna - Podejdź do smoka i coś do niego powiedz. Zwróć na siebie uwagę. Potem spróbuj się zaprzyjaźnić. Pogłaszcz go dotknij pyska. Jeżeli ciebie wybieże będziesz wiedziała jeżeli nie to ucieknie Heathera podeszła do pierwszego smoka. Był to Kroplorwij - Cześć mały. Chcesz się ze mną zaprzyjaźnić? - Położyła rękę na jego długim pysku ale ten wyszarpnął go i odleciał. Dziewczyna spłoszyła się trochę ale nie poddawała się. Podchodziła do różnych garunków ale żaden nie chciał jej wybrać. W końcu w oddali zobaczyła nastoletniego Szponiaka. Był wielki przerastał diewczynę o dwa metry. Dorosłe osobniki muszą być wielkie. Ja pamiętałam je tylko jako dzieci gdy lecieliśmy walczyć z Dagurem po tym jak zawładnął naszymi smokami. Smok podszedł do Heathery i ukłonił się jej. Dziewczyna spojrzała pytająco na Valkę - Ukłoń się - Poleciła kobieta a Heathera spełniła polecenie Heathera wyciągnęła rękę pragnąc dotknąć smoka. Szponiak przystawił do niej głowę i zaryczal radośnie. - Widzę że znalazłaś swojego towarzysza - Uśmiechnęła się Valka - Och jaki jesteś piękny - ekscytowała się dziewczyna a potem dosiadła smoka - To co lecimy do wioski? - Wskoczyłam na grzbiet Wichuty która własnie poznawała się z nowym kolegą - Widzę że poprawił ci się chumor - Zauważyła Heathera - Nie na długo - Odpowiedziałam - Módl się abyśmy nie spotkały Czkawki Szponiak wzbił się w powietrze. Heathera krzyknęła zaskoczona. Po chwili szybowałyśmy w chmurach. Valka została jeszcze w Sanktuarium - Współczuję Czkawce jeżeli się przypałęta - Powiedziała króczoczrna dziewczyna - Ja też. Wszyscy by na tym ucierpieli - Uśmiechnęłam się - Ale z niego idiota Heathera tylko się zaśmiała. Dalsza podróż minęła bez rozmów. Delektowałyśmy się lotem do chwili gdy naszym oczom ukazało się Berk. Wylądowałyśmy. Heathera wykrakała. Przy moim domu oparty o ścienę stał Czkawka 15. Zamknęłam oczy. Kłócenie się z kimś kogo się kocha było trudne, szczególnie jeśli ta osoba bardzo cię pociąga. Przez chwilę zapragnęłam rzucić mu się na szyję i go przeprosić. Powiedzieć mu że miał rację. Wzdrygnęłam się odpędzając od siebie te myśli. Wcale nie miał racji. Otworzyłam oczy. Odechciało mi się stłuc go na kwaśne jabłko. Nie mogłam zrobić mu krzywdy choć okazał się największym chamem pod słońcem. Może żałował tego co powiedział? Ja żałuję tylko trochę. A może przyszedł powiedzieć że mogę lecieć?. Nie, to nie w jego stylu. Przychodzenie pod mój dom i próba porozmawiania ze mną było bardzo ryzykowne. Co on sobie myślał?! Że udobrucha mnie czułymi słówkami? Pocałunkami? Niedoczekanie! Zeskoczyłam z Wichurki. W ślad za mną podążyła Heathera. Postanowiłam zignorować Czkawkę. Nawet na niego nie patrzeć. Wypuściłam powietrze ustami i ruszyłam w stronę domu ale najpierw porzegnałam się z przyjaciółką. Szłam prosto w kierunku drzwi. Od Czkawki dzielił mnie niecały metr ale przeszłam obok niego obojętnie. Całą siłą woli starałam się nie wykazywać żadnych uczuć. Otworzyłam wrota i wślizgnęlam się do środka. Oparłam się o zamknięte drzwi i osunęłam się na podlogę. Oparłam glowę na kolanach. Zachciało mi się płakać. Potrząsnęłam głową pozbywając się tego uczucia. - Jestem nieustraszona Astrid Hofferson, jestem nieustraszona Astrid Hofferson - Szeptałam przypominając sobie całą kłótnię. Nie powinnam była mówić że bez Szczerbatka byłby nikim. Przecież jest synem wodza. Zawsze byłby kimś. Och kobieto opanuj się! Jesteś wojowniczką a nie królewną wrażliwą na wszystko. Nie powinnaś niczego żałować! Toczyłam tak zażartą wojnę z myślami, że nawet nie zauważyłam jak ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Wstałam czym prędzej i otarłam twarz rękoma. Sztuczny uśmiech ktory przed chwilą stworzyłam zamienił się w grymas gdy usłyszałam głos za dzrzwiami - Astrid? Muszę z tobą porozmawiać - Powiedział spokojnie ale stanowaczo Czkawka Zacisnęłam mocno powieki. Nie mogłam pozwolić sobie na chwilę słabości - Może wpuścisz mnie do środka? - Zaproponował - Jeszcze czego - Odgryzłam się - Astrid, musimy porozmawiać. Kocham cię - Powtórzył niskim głosem. O nie, nie będziesz mi tu mydlić oczu. Wszystko zepsół a już chciałam się z nim pogodzić. Musiał wszystko zakleić swoimi słodkimi słówkami. Niech go szlag. Stanęłam na przeciwko drzwi ściskając i rozluźniając pięści - Nie obchodzi mnie co chcesz mi powiedzieć! - Krzyknęłam starając się aby zabrzmiało to stanowczo i odrobinę groźnie Usłyszałam ciche westchnięcie - Jesteś potrzebna na Berk - Powiedział po chwili - A ty to co! Wodzem jesteś. To oznacza że ja jestem ważniejsza od ciebie? - Oburzyłam się - Powiedz mi dlaczego nie chesz żebym z wami leciała? - Już ci mówiłem że się o ciebie martwię - Zirytował się chłopak - Na bogów ja ty mało wiesz o kobietach! - Wybuchnęłam pełnym niedowierzania i lekcewarzącym śmiechem. - Wiem - Odparł cicho - Ale wiem też że cię kocham - A ty znowu zaczynasz? Ten twój klej na mnie nie działa. Może spróbuj czegoś innego bo to staje się już trochę nudne.- Odpowiedziałam z szyderczym śmiechem Moja wredna strona nareszcie wyparła tą dobrą i kobiecą. Bardzo się z tego ucieszyłam. Czułam się jakbym znowu miała piętnaście lat.Usiadłam na łóżku wyczekując odpowiedzi Czkawki. Czekałam dłuższą chwilę. Chyba nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Mimowonie uśmiechnęłam się zadowolona z siebie. Opadłam na miękką pościel. Po chwili usłyszałam odpowiedź która mało mnie usatysfakcjonowała - Za niecałą godzinę masz zacząć szkolenie rekrutów- powiedział ostrożnie dobierając słowa - A... - A wy lecicie do Berserków zgadłam? - Warknęłam - Taaak. Ty zostajesz. Nie lecisz z nami.- Powiedział stanowczo dając do zrozumienia żebym ich nie śledziła ani do nich nie dołączyła Chwila chwila... Czy on mi rozkazywał?! Byłam gotowa zostać w Berk i szkolić tych głupich rekrutów ale skoro on tak stawia sprawę to zobaczymy kto powie ostatnie słowo - Zrozumiałaś?- Zapytał gdy z mojej strony nie uzyskał żadnej odpowiedzi - Oczywiście. Zostanę na Berk i będę szkolić rekrutów - Powiedziałam głośno - Chyba w snach- Szepnęłam po chwili do siebie. - No to ja idę przygotować Szczerbatka do lotu - Odpowiedział chłopak zadowolony że wygrał Usłyszałam jak odchodzi od drzwi. Podbiegłam do szpary w ścianie i spojrzałam na oddalającą się sylwetkę Czkawki. - Myślisz że wygrałeś? - Prychnęłam - Wcale nie wygrałeś 16. Stałam na środku Areny. Tłum otaczał mnie do okoła wyczekując na moją przemowę. Przydzielono mi rekrutów w różnym wieku. Najstarszy bym Bertold który miał 49 lat a najmłodszy Gustaw który liczył sobie już 15. Czekała mnie ciężka praca. Spojrzałam w niebo na oddalające się punkty. Czkawka i Jeźdźcy przed chwilą opuścili Berk. Beze mnie. Wzdrygnęłam się opanowując wściekłość. Jedyną osobą na którą mogłam liczyć była Heathera. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie, przyjemnie mnie wspierając. Usłyszałam szmer rozmów przebiegający po Arenie. Westchnęłam i przewróciłam oczami. - Cisza! - Krzyknęłam tak głośno że przez chwilę myślałam że stracę głos. Wszystkie twarze zwróciły się z niespokojną miną w moją stronę - Jeżeli ktoś z was nie wie to jestem Astrid Hofferson i będę was szkolić na nowych wojowników - Powiedziałam głośno przemierzając wojskowym krokiem Arenę. W tłumie przebiegła fala zdziwienia - Ta smarkula ma nas szkolić? - Powiedział ktoś z tłumu - Niech pokaże co umie bo inaczej nie uwieże! - Krzyknął drugi - Prawdziwa wojowniczka też coś - Zawturował mu trzeci Nie wytrzymałam. Furia zaślepila mi oczy. Chwyciłam topór i cisnęłam go w stronę wikinga. Wbił się w tarczę zawieszoną tuż nad jego głową obcinając mu pęk włosów. Ze strachu osunął się na ziemię. Zaczęłam iść w kierunku mężczyzny ale czyjaś ręka spoczeła na moim ramieniu. Heathera patrzyła na mnie kręcąc głową. - Nic mu nie zrobię - Szepnęłam i skierowałam sie w stronę mojej ofiary. Stanęłam nad nim i wyszarpnęłam topór z drewna. Ukucnęłam i przywarłam ostrze do jego gardła - Nadal wątpisz w moje umiejętności? - Syknęłam Mężczyzna panicznie pokręcił głową. Uśmiechnęłam się - Wstawaj. Musimy zrobić z ciebie wojownika - Powiedziałam i pomogłam mu wstać Wróciłam na środek Areny i spojrzałam na zegar słoneczny stojący w rogu. Musialam się pospieszyć. - Czy ktoś jeszcze ma coś do powiedzenia? Nie? - Zapytałam nie widząc żadnej reakcji- No to zaczynamy Podzieliłam wszystkich na grupy i dałam każdej po kilka wiszących drewnianych celów. Zadanim każdego było żucanie jak najcelniej toporami. Pokazałam każdemu jak powinien trzymać broń jak żucać i jak celować. Niektórzy byli naprwdę dobrzy w te klocki inni nawet nie dożucali do celu. Spojrzałam jeszcze raz na zegar. Ale było już późno! Podbiegłam czym prędzej do Heathery, która przyglądała się z zaciekawieniem ćwiczącym przyszłym wojownikom - Heathera mam prośbę - Przekrzykiwałam chałas- Zajmiesz się treningiem? - Słucham?! - Odkrzyknęła zdziwiona - Ja się na tym nie znam - To nic trudnego - Odparłam - A ty co będziesz robiła? - Spytała - Ja lecę do Berserków - Odchrząknęłam zadowolona - Ale Czkawka ci... - Przestań, nie będzie mi mówił co mam robić - Przewróciłam oczami - Ale on jest wodzem. Możesz mieć kłopoty jak go nie posłuchasz - Odparła rzeczowo Heathera - Kłopoty to ja będę mieć jak coś mu sie stanie - Byłam coraz bardziej zirytowana - Ach no dobra idź - Odrzekła wzdychając - Tylko uważaj na siebie - Jasne - Uśmiechnęłam się do niej - Ja zawsze jestem ostrożna - Tylko co ja mam robić! - Krzyknęła za mną - Z jakieś pół godziny podziel ich na pary i rozkaż żeby ze sobą walczyli ale skupili się na obronie niż na ataku - Ryknęłam oddalając się od przyjaciółki. Przedarłam się przez tłum i dotarłam do wyjścia z Areny gdzie już czekała na mnie Wichura. - To co maleńka - Szepnęłam do smoka - Pokażemy Czkawce jakie z nas wojowniczki? Smok z ochotą kiwnął głową. - A to żeby się tobie lepiej latało - Dalam jej małe udko z kurczaka Stworzenie ryknęło z wdzięczności. Gdy Wichurka połknęła zdobycz wzniosłyśmy się w przestworza. Uniosłam ramiona i głośno odetchnęlam - Czeka nas niezła zabawa - Uśmiechnęłam się tajemnieczo 17. Nad choryzontem unosiły się klęby czrnego jak smoła dymu. Nawet mnie to ucieszyło bo oznaczało że udało im się spalić część statków. Trochę się zmartwiłam myśląc jak zareaguje Czkawka gdy mnie zobaczy. Może faktycznie stanowię zagrożenie dla całej misji. Wprowadzę niepotrzebne zamieszanie i jeszcze nas złapią. Chyba lepiej jakbym wróciła do wioski. Nie mogłam się zdecydować. Myślałam długo. Zbyt długo. Wleciałam już na terytorium wroga. Wyspę Berserków pokrywał ogień. Nie wiedziałam czy to dobrze czy źle. Plus że będą mieć dużo zniszczeń, minus - niebezpieczeństwo dla Jeźdźców. Na czarnym od dymu niebie pojawiła się szybko poruszająca się smuga. To napewno Nocna furia a jak i ona to też Czkawka. Lawirowali między wystrzelonymi przez wroga sieciami. Naszczęscie mnie nie zauważył. Dalej widziałam bliźniaki którzy za pomocą Jata i Wyma podpalali kolejny statek. Tak zapatrzyłam się na przyjaciół że nie zauważyłam lecącej w moją stronę olbrzymiej sieci. Wichura odskoczyła w ostatneij chwili Uff.Przynajmniej ona była czujna. -Wichurka nie możemy tak w miejscu latać. Musimy się gdzieś ukryć. - Przekrzykiwałam chałas walki. Wichura podleciała wyżej i schowała się w małej grocie która znajdowała się w jednej z najwyższych gór na tej wyspie. Nikt nas nie widział ale za to my miałyśmy świetny widok na walczących. Cały czas siedziałam na grzbiecie smoka gotowa zareagować. W jednej chwili zdarzyło się kilka rzeczy naraz. Statek który podpalali w tym moencie bliźniaki wybuchł tak gwałtownie że rozwalił kilka łodzi obok siebie. Musiało być w nim coś łatwopalnego. Nad tymi właśnie statkami akurat przelatywał Czkawka. Siła wybuchu wypchnęła Szczerbatka do góry a w efekcie chłopak stracił panowanie nad smokiemi i wypiął się z siodła. Oboje zaczęli spadać. W niebo wystrzeliła sieć która skrępowała Szczerbatka. Nie było na co czekać. Wystrzeliłyśmy z groty z prędkością światła. W niebo wystrzeliły kolejne sieci które z łatwością ominęłyśmy. Czkawka był tuż nad linią ognia gdy Wichurka zdołałała go przechwycić szponami. Smok podrzucił chłopaka który po chwili wylądował tuż za mną. Pdlecieliśmy niżej szukając Szczerbatka. Zauważyłam go leżąccego na ziemi i oplątanymi sieciami. Nawet nie chciał się uwolnić. Pewnie myślał że Czkawka zginął. Położyłam Wichurze ręke na tyle głowy a ona wystrzeliła kolec który jednym cięciem przeciął sznur. Zatrzymaliśmy się obok smoka. Mój narzeczony wskoczył na Szczerbatka i spojrzał na mnie porozumiewawczo ale nic nie powiedział. Zagwizdał głośno przywołując Jęźdźców ale było za głośno żeby usłyszeli. Wzbiłyśmy się w powietrze. Robiąc beczkę ominęłysmy kolejne sieci. Ile oni ich mają?! Popędziłam do bliźniaków - Zwijamy się z stąd - Krzyknęłam - Astrid?! A co ty tu robisz? - Zapytał się Mieczyk - Długa historia ale spadamy stąd- Powiedziałam a bliźniaki pokiwały głową/ Podlecieliśmy razem do Czkawki. Koło niego już stali Sączysmark i Śledzik - Astrid?! - Zdziwił się śledzik - Dluga historia - Wytłumaczyła Szpadka - Lecimy na Berk - Rozkazał Czkawka Wzbiliśmy się w powietrze i wylecieliśmy z kłębów dymu. Odetchnęłam świerzym powietrzem. Lecieliśmy spokojnie ale i szybko. Nad oceanem zachodziło słońce. Po około dwudziestu minutach byliśmy na Berk. Zeskoczyłam ze smoka. Odrazu podbiegła do mnie Heathera - Ja się do tego nie nadaję - Wysapała - Już nigdy mnie nie zostawiaj - Już dobrze - Pcieszyłam ją - A jak Czkawka? Jak zareagował na ciebie? - Dociekała dziewczyna Zerknęłam na chłopaka - A nic uratowałam mu życie to chyba nie będzie się wściekał - Uśmiechnęłam się Nie byłam już taka zła choć nadal miałam do niego żal. - No dobrze ja idę - Odchrząknęła Heathera i poszła w swoją stronę Zaobaczyłam jak Czkawka mnie obserwuje. Podeszłam do niego - Miałaś zostać. - Burknął - Jakbym została to stawialibyśmy kolejny pomnik zmarłemu wodzowi - Powiedziałam poważnym głosem - Taaak... Dziękuję - odparł cicho. Uśmiechnęłam się - Udowodniłam to co chciałam. Na tym mi najbardziej zależało ale jak widać jeszcze uratowałam ci życie i Szczerbatka - Teraz zawsze będziesz mi to wypominać? - Uśmiechnął się lekko - Tak. A ty masz mi coś do powiedzenia? - Skrzyżowałam ręce na piersiach - Nie wiem jak mogłem w ciebie wątpić. Przepraszam. Naprawdę jesteś świetną wojowniczką i świetnym Jeźdźcem - Powiedział szczerze - Ja też przesadziłam ale było mineło- Westchnęłam - Kocham cię -Wyszeptał a ja przewróciłam oczami - Pewnie powiesz zaraz że "ten klej na ciebie nie działa" - Odparł przedrzeźniając mnie - Nie - Szepnęłam - Powiem że "ten klej' coraz bardziej zaczyna na mnie działać -uśmiechnęłam się i złożyłam na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek 18. Mijały dni. Codziennie prowadziłam lekcje dla rekrutów którzy z każdym dniem byli coraz bardziej perfekcyjni. Z dumą patrzyłam jak miotają toporami i jak walczą. Konflikt z Czkawką również uznaję za zakończony. Żyjemy jak każde dobre narzeczeństwo. No nie jak każde, bo my jesteśmy wyjątkowi. Przygotowania do wojny były praktycznie zakończone. Pobudowanie nowe katapulty, wykuta leprza ostrzejsza broń. Armia również była pokaźna i świetnie wyszkolona. Szalka zwycięstwa przechylała się na naszą stronę. Czkawka codziennie leciał na wyspę Berserków aby zobaczyć ich oddziały i ocenić kiedy wyruszą. Po ostatnim locie stwierdził że w tym tygodniu napewno zaatakują. Straszna burza. Deszcz lał niemiłosierne a w okół mnie trzaskały pioruny. Stałam w środku nicości. Nic nie widziałam. Byłam w czarnej próżni. Nagle daleko przed sobą dostrzegłam mój dom. Pobiegłam czym prędzej w jego stronę. Wpadlam do środka i zatrzasnęlam za soba drzwi. Nagle usłyszałam straszny huk. Uszy rozpolaly mnie od grzmotnięcia a dach spowił ogień. W mój dom trafił piorun. chciałam czym prędzej z niego uciec ale podpalona belka spadła tuż przed drzwiami. Ogień byl coraz bliżej. Pożerał mnie... Otworzyłam oczy gdy usłyszałam donośny odgłos trąby. Od tygodnia kazali nas budzić takim sygnałem. Najgorsze że tak wcześnie. Jeszcze nawet nie wstało słońce.Ubrałam się i podeszłam do okna by rozejrzeć się po wiosce. Zaspani mieszkańcy wychodzili z domów ziewając. Zmarszczyłam brwi. Co za dziwny sen. Ogień? Jeszcze nic takiego mi się nie śniło. Wzruszyłam ramionami i wyszłam z domu. Odrazu skierowałam się w stronę Wichury. Zaspany smok nie mógł pogodzić się z tak wczesnym wstawaniem. - Wichurka, musimy lecieć - Pogłaskałam ją po mordce - Dzisiaj my mamy wartę i będziemy patrolować teren Smok mróknął niezadowolony ale posłusznie wstał. - Jeżeli chcesz to poproszę Czkawkę żeby leciał z nami. Będziesz miała Szczerbatka do towarzystwa - Uśmiechnęłam się a Wichurka odrazu nabrała dobrego humoru - no dobrze. Pójdźmy do niego w odwiedziny - Powiedziałam i ruszyłyśmy w stronę domu wodza. Zapukałam w drzwi ale odpowiedziała mi cisza. No tak. Czkawka pewnie załaywia już swoje powinności. Może być wszędzie a mi wcale nie chciało się go szukać. - Niestety ale chyba go nie ma - Powiedziałam do smoka - Poradzimy sobie same - A z czym? - Usłyszałam głos za plecami. - Czkawka właśnie cię szukałyśmy - Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko - Chodzi o to żebyś poleciał z nami na patrol. Przynajmniej na chwilę bo Wichura się zbuntowała i chce Szczerbatka do towarzystwa. - Wytłumaczylam mu - Przeciesz wiesz że jestem zajęty. Dagur może zaatakować w każdej chwili - Spochmurniał - Proszę tylko chwilę - Przekrzywiłam głowę w geście błagania - No spójrz na nią - Wskazałam na smutnego smoka - No dobrze. Ale godzina i ani minuty więcej - Dzięki - Powiedziałam i wsiadłam na uradowaną Wichurkę. Czkawka wskoczył na Szczerbatka i ułożył poprawnie ogon. Polecieliśmy 19. Wiatr rozwiewał mi włosy i poczochrał warkocz. Gdzienniegdzie wystawały z nniego niesforne kosmyki. Zimna bryza sprawiła że na moich romionach pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Bardzo mnie cieszył ten lot. Pogoda była wspaniała, taka jaką lubiłam najbardziej. Spokojny ocean falował delikatnie pod nami. Na choryzącie pojawiły się pierwsze promienie zwiastujące wschodzące słońce. Krążyliśmy nad wyspą i sprawdzaliśmy każdy jej zakątek. Przed nami była wielka góra za którą znajdowała się Plaża Thora. Gdy wylecieliśmy zza skał zasłaniających nam widok ujżeliśmy plażę. Żółty piasek odbijał słoneczne światło. Wylądowaliśmy. Zeskoczyłam z Wichury. Gdy dotknęłam podłoża, poczułam że zapadłam się kilka centymetrów w piasku. - Niczego nie ma - Odezwał się po chwili Czkawka Patrzyłam się na ocean. Albo miałam przywidzenia albo na choryzącie widniały jakieś punkty - Czkawka, mówisz że niczego niema? - Zapytałam się Chłopak podszedł do mnie i spojrzał w kierunku gdzie patrzyłam - Obawiam się że się mylisz - Powiedziałam - Musimy się lepiej rozejrzeć - Odpowiedział i wsiadł na Szczerbatka. Poszłam w ślad za nim i już po chwili unosiliśmy się w powietrzu. Statki były coraz bliżej. - To Berserkowie - Stwierdziłam - Czkawka, co robimy? - Musimy dotrzeć do wioski - Odpowiedział szybko - Srasznie ich dużo Popatrzyłam na niego z przerażeniem - Przecierz codziennie do nich latałeś i oceniałeś ich siły a teraz mówisz że jest ich dużo? - Musieli mieć ukryte wojsko których nie zlokalizowałem - Odparł przeczesując włosy ręką. - Musimy lecieć i ostzrec wszystki w wiosce Popędziliśmy w stronę wioski. Gdy dolecieliśmy Czkawka zaczął wyjaśniać sytuację a ja pobiegłam zadąc w róg. Nadeszła chwila do której wszyscy się przygotowali. Natychmiast w centrum wioski zebrali się wszyscy wojownicy. Ustawili się w kolejkę do Pyskacza który rozdawał broń i tarcze. Pobiegłam do domu i zaopatrzyłam się we własną broń. Sięgnęłam po długi miecz i włożyłam go w pochwę którą przywiązałam na plecach. Otworzyłam szufladę. Sięgnęłam po piękne grawerowane sztylety które włożyłam w małe pochwy przywiązane do pasa. Podeszłam do ściany na której wisiał łuk. Może mi się przydać. Ściągnęłam go. Na koniec najważniejsza broń z jakoą każdy prawdziwy wiking szię nie rozstaje. Topór. Położyłam dłoń na rękojeści i zacisnęłam palce. Popatrzyłam w lustro. Obok zwierciadła na półce leżał mały przewrócony flakon z którego wykapywał czarna substancja. Umoczyłam w niej palce i poprowadziłam dwie równoległe linie pod prawym okiem - No Dagur nie chciałabym być w twojej skórze - szepnęłam i wyszłam z domu Na zewnątrz panował chaos. Każdy biegał w swoją strone. Gdzieś w oddali zauważyłam jak któryś z wikingów prowadzi starców i dzieci w bezpieczne miejsce. Podbiegla do Wichury która była nieco rozkojarzona całą sytuacją. Wskoczyła na nią i poleciałyśmy do Akademi. W środku byli wszyscy jeźdźcy a nawet Czkawka. Jego widok bardzo mnie zaskoczył. Myślałam że będzie zajmował się całą organizacją. - O Astrid nareszczie jesteś - Krzyknął Czkawka - Jak wiecie zaraz rozpęta się wojna. Mamy sporą armię ale to my ich pokonamy. Mamy smoki a oni nie. Dagur nie umie wymyślać dobrych planów więc będzie go łatwo przewidzieć. Nagle na Arenę wbiegł Sączyślin - Wodzu przypłynęli! Staki są przed wioską - Wykrzyczał - Z tej strony? My widzieliśmy statki na drugim krańcu wyspy... W tej chwili nad Areną przeleciał kamień - Katapulty! - Wrzasnął Sączysmark - Te statki są z katapultami a tamte co widzieliśmy mają na pogładzie wojsko - Krzyknęłam - Atakują nas z dwóch stron! Usłyszeliśmy świst lecącego kamienia. Tym razem nie chybił. Trafił porosto w Arenę a nas zasypały kamienie. 20. Zaczerpnęłam powietrza. Poczułam w gardle drapanie od unoszącego się w okół mnie pyłu. Chciałam wstać ale nie mogłam. Poruszyłam się lekko w celu zidentyfikowania jakichkolwiek urazów. Szybko zorientowałam się że nie mam żadnych złamań ani poważniejszych uszkodzeń ciała, poprostu byłam cała poobijana. Usłyszałam jakiś odgłos. Uchyliłam oczy ale nie zdało mi się to na wiele. Widziałam tylko szary pył. Nagle poczułam jak kogoś silne dłonie spychają głaz leżący na moich plecach a następnie chwytają moje ramiona i stawiają na ziemi. Zachwiałam się ale ktoś powstrzymał mnie przed upadkiem. - Astrid?! - Krzyknął męrzczyzna - Nic ci nie jest? Chwilę zajęło mi zidentyfikowanie głosu. Otworzyłam oczy i ujrzałam przed sobą Czkawkę - Mi? Nie nic mi nie jest. A tobie? - Wszystko wporządku. - spojrzał na mnie niepewnie - Napewno dobrze? Nie masz żadnych złamań? Przewróciłam oczami - Czkawka wojna się zaczęła musimy iść walczyć! - Krzyknęłam i skierowałam się w stronę Wichury któej naszczęście nic się nie stało Czkawka chwycił mnie za ramię - Może lepiej zostaniesz? - Zapytał ostrożnie Spojrzałam na niego miażdżącym wzrokiem. Czkawka westchnął - No dobrze idź. Tylko uważaj na siebie! - Krzyknął gdy wylatywam ze zniszczonej Areny. Wylądowałam na środku wioski. Ludzie spanikowani nadal biegali we wzystkie strony. - Łucznicy! - Wrzasnęłam. Po chwili w okół mnie znalazło się około dwudziestu ludzi wyposarzonych w łuki. Stanęliśmy na klifie i wyjęliśmy strzały z kołczanów. Napięliśmy łuki. Wichurka zgrabym splunięciem podpaliła wszystkie groty strzał i na moją komęndę wystrzeliliśmy strzały w stronę statków z katapultami. Szybko się zapaliły. Całego dzieła dopełniły z nikąd pojawiające się bliźniaki z Jotem i Wymem którzy spowodowali wielki wybuch. Katapulty już nam nie zagrażały. Spojrzałam w niebo i ujrzałam oddalających się jeźdźców lecących na drugi skraj wyspy. Musiałam do nich dołączyć i im pomóc. Wystrzeliłyśmy w niebo i po chwili już leciałam u boku Czkawki i Sczerbatka. Dotarliśmy do Plaży Thora na której wojsko Dagura właśnie zmierzało w stronę wioski - Gdzie Dagur? - Zapytałam Czkawki - Na tym najdalej znajdującym się statku - Odpowiedział i wskazał w kierunku łodzi. Spojrzałam w tamtym kierunku. Dagur siedział jak król na "tronie". Na głowie miał pozłacany piękny chełm który zapewne zrabował. - Tchórz - Powiedziałam z odrazą Przystąpiliśmy do ataku 21. Podleciałam z Wichurą do najbliższego głazu wystającego z urwiska, nad ścierzką prowadzącą do wioski. Smoczyca chwyciła skałę i mocno ją szarpnęła. Natychmiast spadła ona na Berserków którzy właśnie mierzyli do nas ze swoich kusz. W ślad za lecącym głazem podązyła lawina która odcieła naszym wrogom drogę ucieczki. Zostali zamknięci na Plaży Thora. Mogli uciekać jedynie statkami - Dobra robota Astrid -Usłyszałam za plecami głos Śledzika Sztukamięś i jego jeźdxiec zalewali Berserków obrzydliwie gorącą lawą - Tobie też dobrze idzie - Krzyknęłam w odpowiedzi Nagle kątem oka spostrzegłam że na skraju urwiska otaczającego Plaże coś się porusza. Podleciałam bliżej. Za drzewami skrywali się Gruby i Wiadro! Zaskoczona wylądowałam na klifie i podbiegłam do mężczyzn - Co wy tutaj robicie? - Syknęłam Nagle płonąca strzała wbiła się w tuż za mną rosnące drzewo - Tu jest nie bezpiecznie - Powiedziałam i zaprowadziłam ichkilka kroków dalej, poza zasięg strzał wrogów - O co chodzi? - Valka kazała wam przekazać że poleciałam do Smoczego Sanktuarium po posiłki. Zaprzyjaźnione z nią smoki pomogą nam walczyć z Berserkami - Zwięźle streścił Gruby - To wspaniale - Położyłam jedną rękę na ramieniu Wiadra a drugą rękę na ramieniu Grubego - Świetnie się spisaliście ale musicie stąd uciekać - Popchnęłam ich lekko w strone lasu. - Astrid - Krzyknął Gruby odchodchodząc - Niektórzy Berserkowie przedostali się do wioski. Cala piechota z nimi walczy. Jest nas więcej więc wygrywamy - To bardzo dobrze- Odchrząknęłam - Wracajcie do wioski. Pomóżcie Heatherze z rannymi! - Krzyknęłam za znikającymi sylwetkami dwóch mężczyzn Wsiadłam na Wichurkę i ruszyłam w wir walki Berserkowie jak zwykle wytoczyli małe kayapulty miotające sieciami. Każdy z jeździców był teraz pod ich ostrzałem. Większość z nich zgrabnie ominęłyśmy oprucz jednej. Leciała z tak wielką szybkością że nie zdążyłyśmy zrobić uniku. Sieć oplotła nas uniemożliwiając Wichurze latanie. Przywarłam do smoka najmocniej jak potrafiłam, a potem razem grzmotnęłyśmy o ziemię. Myślałam że upadek będzie bardziej bolesny. Naszczęście piasek sprawił że upadek nie był tak nieprzyjemny jak przewidywałam. Natychmiast zwróciłyśmy na siebie uwagę Berserków. Wrogowie wyposarzeni w mosiężne topory ruszyli w naszą stronę. Wyjęłam mały sztylet którym w mgnieniu oka rozciełam sieć. Wygramoliłam się przez dziurę i uwolniłam Wichurkę. Szybko na nią wskoczyłam i poderwałyśmy się spowrotem do lotu. Ale nie na długo. Smok wydał z siebie ryk bólu i spowrotem wylądowałyśmy na ziemi. Wichura złamała skrzydło. Berserkowie nieubłaganie zmierzali w moją stronę. Zsunęłam się ze smoka i delikatnie dotknęłam złamanego skrzydła. Beznadziejna sytuacja. Pierwszy Berserk uniósł nade mną topór. Zrobiłam unik i walnęłam go z całej siły w brzuch. Skulił się z bólu a jak wykorzystałam sytuację i uderzyłam go łokciem w szyję. Osunął się na ziemię tuż pod moimi nogami. Kolejnych dwóch śmiałków zaczęło biec w naszą stronę. Natychmiast cisnęłam w nich sztyletami, które miękko wbiły się w ich klatki piersiowe. Wokół mnie było mnóstwo wrogów którzy nieubłaganie zmierzali w naszą stronę. Nie miałam szans ich pokonać. Byli coraz blirzej. W końcu napadli na nas ogromną grupą. Dzielnie, na tyle ile mogłam odpierałam ich ataki ale oni nie ustępowali. Potknęłam się o łapę mojego smoka którego próbowałam za wszelką cenę bronić. Mężczycna który stanął nade mną uniósł topór i oddał cios w moją stronę. W ostatniej chwili wyjęłam zza pleców miecz. Nasze bronie zgrzytnęły od spotkania ze sobą. Zamknęłam z wysiłku oczy. Berserk napierał na swój topór najmocniej jak się dało. Nasze bronie powoli zmierzały do mojego gardła. Poczułam na krtani ostrze mojego miecza. Przygotowałam się na śmierć. Wiele o niej myślałam gdy byłam młodsza. Jeżeli miałam zginąć to tylko w walce. Pamiętam też że obiecywałam sobie zę jeżeli będę wiedziała że zaraz zginę i nie będę mogła nic na to poradzić to napewno nie będę błagać o litość ani korzyć się pod stopami oprawcy. Nigdy Otworzyłam oczy i przekręciłam głowę tak by spojrzeć w oczy mojego zabójcy. Malowała się w nich żądza mordu. Ruch szyją sprawił że ostrze lekko nacieło skórę. Jeszcze jeden centymetr i nie żyję. Brakowało już mi sił ale dzielnie walczyłam i z Berserkiem i z samą sobą. Ostrze milimetr po milimetrze coraz bardziej wbijało mi się w skórę. Poczułam jak po szyi spływają mi kropelki krwi. Nagle wokół nas zrobiło się bardzo gorąco. Kątem oka dostrzegłam przelatujących nad nami mnustwo smoków a w raz z nimi Valkę. Dzielne stworzenia przystąpiły do ataku. Chmuroskok strzelił prosto w Berserka który przed chwilą chciał mnie zabić. Padł na mnie bez życia. Zepchnęłam go z siebie i wstałam. Potarłam piekącą szyję. Czkawka, który przed chwilą przyleciał podał mi rękę i pomógł wsiąść na Sczerbatka. - Czkawka Wichura złamała skrzydło - Powiedziałam szybko. Zerknęłam na smoczycę którą otoczyli Berserkowie - Zrób coś! Chłopak machnął palcem zataczając nim koło i wskazał na Wichurę. Nie mogłam się zorientować komu to pokazuje. Po chwili już wiedziałam. Bliźniaki podleciały do wichury. Wym otworzył gębę i okrązył gazem moją smoczycę. Wym natychmiast podpalił. W efekcie utworzyła się ala ognista klatka. Okrąg w którym znajdowała się Wichura. Jej, płomienie nie parzyły ale Berserkowie bali się bliżej podejść. - Spokojna? - Zapytał Czkawka - Tak, teraz już tak - Odpowiedziałm patrząc jak smoki ze Smoczego Sanktuarium przepędzają Berserków, którzy zaczeli się ratować i odpływać statkami. - Widzę że wygraliśmy. Pozostał tylko Dagur. Mam z nim prywatne porachunki. Podrzucisz mnie na jego statek? - Może lepiej zostawić go w spokoju- Powiedział powoli - On nigdy nie da nam spokoju. Kiedy w końcu to zrozumiesz?!. On prawie nas zabł! - Krzyknęłam - Dobrze ale bądź ostrożna - Przecierz jestem wojowniczką. Zapomniałeś? - Nigdy bym nie zapomniał - Powiedział i ruszyliśmy w stronę Dagura. 22. Szczerbatek leciał powoli, ledwo ruszając skrzydłami. Statek na którym był Dagur coraz bardziej się przybliżał. Byliśmy tuż nad nim. Nocna furia bezszelestnie zawisła w powietrzu nad pokładem. Wtedy nas zauważył. Jego twarz wykręcił grymas wściekłości ale w oczach widniał strach. Chwyciłam za rękojeść toporu. Już miałam zeskoczyć z Szczerbatka gdy zatrzymał mnie głos Czkawki. Nie miał zamiaru mnie zatrzymywać i dobrze bo i tak bym się go nie posłuchała. - Bądź ostrożna - Szepnął i obniżył lot tak bym mogła bezpiecznie zeskoczyć - W razie czego jestem w pobliżu Uśmiechnęłam się do niego i zsunęłam się ze smoka. Odwóciłam się do Dagura a uśmiech przerodził się w grymas przepełniony rządzą zemsty i radością związaną z możliwością jej dokonania. Obruciłam kilka razy broń w ręku i pogładziłam jej rękojeść. On także chwycił za swój topór i wstał z tronu. Zaczęliśmy krążyć po obwodzie kregu. - Myślisz że mnie pokonasz? - Zapytał Dagur z drwiną w głosie - Owszem, tak uważam - Odpowiedziałam spokojnie starając uspokoić szlejące w piersi serce - Jesteś zbyt pewna siebie. To cię kiedyś zgubi - Tak się składa że pewność siebie jest moim atutem - Uśmiechnęłam się zadowolona że serce zwloniło tempo. - Nie wiesz że czasami największy atut może okazać się największą słabością? - Dagur cały czas drążył temat - To powiedz mi jaki jest twój największy atut to może to wykorzystam i ... Rozmowę przerwał nam okropny ryk smoka. Rozejrzałam się po niebie aż wkońcu dostrzegłam lecącą na Chmuroskoku Valę a za nią całą armia smoków. Zawisły w powietrzu orążając statek. Kobieta wymieniła parę słów z synem siedzącem na maszcie. W tym samym momencie smoki otaczające statek rozwarły paszcze by oddać strzał. - Czkawka! - Krzyknęłam zwracając na siebie uwagę chłopaka - Smoki! - Wskazałam ręką na Koszmara Ponocnik przygotowujęcego się do strzału. Czkawka szepnął coś do Szczerbatka a ten donośnie ryknął. Jak na komendę wszystkie smoki zamknęły pasze tylko jednen Śmiertnik Zębacz wystrzelił w naszą stronę kolce. Kucnęłam zgrabnie unikając ich a Dagur zakrył się tarczą. Kolce wbiły się w nią na wylot ale męrzczyzna trzymał tarczę na tyle daleko że go nie zraniły. Puścił tarczę. Upadła z głuchym stukotem na ziemię. Spojrzał z wściekłością na mnie i rzucił się do ataku. Machał toporem bez opamiętania ale chybiał. Nie był na tyle szybki żeby mnie trafić. Co chwilę robiłam uniki omijając jego ciosy. Wbiegłam na mostek kapitański. Odwróciłam się i tym razem ja zatakowałam. Machnęłam toporem chcąc rozpruć mu brzuch ale w ostatniej chwili odskoczył do tyłu. Uniósł swoją broń i zaczął biec w moim kierunku. Automatycznie zrobiłam krok do tyłu. Niestety potknęłam się o liny leżące na podłodze. Dagur wykorzystał sytuacje u przygniótł mnie własnym ciężarem. Przyłożył mi rękojeść toporu do gardła i całym sobą na nią naparł, zaczął dusić. Podkurczyłam nogi i kopnęłam go z całej siły. Odskoczył ode mnie. Oparł się o balustradę i chwycił się za brzuch. Szybko wstałam i podeszłam do Dagura - Już nigdy nam nie zagrozisz - Szepnęłam do niego i walnęłam go pęścią w pierś. Siła uderzenia była tak wielka że Dagur sracił równowagę, przetoczył się przez barierkę i spadł na niższy pokład wprost na tarczę. Kolec w nią wbity przebił ciało męrzczyzny na wylot. Wokół niego pojawiła się kałuża krwi. Na pokładzie wylądował Czkawka i zbliżył się do konającego Dagura Zbiegłam z mostku i podeszłam do narzeczonego. Objął mnie ramieniem. Spojrzałam na Dagura. Jeszcze żył. Błądził oczami po naszych twarzach. Ostatkiem sił podniósł ręke którą dotknął kolca wbitego mu w brzuch. Zaczął się cicho śmiać. On naprawdę jest szalony. Nagle z ust popłynęła mu krew. Zaczął się nią ksztusić. Po chwili znieruchomiał. Jego oczy patrzyły na mnie bez jakich kolwiek emocji a jego usta zastygły w nikłym uśmiechu. Dotarło wtedy do mnie że już po wszystkim , że kolejny wróg pokonany. Byłam szczęśliwa ale gdzieś głęboko w sobie czułam pustkę jakby wraz z Dagurem umarło kawełek mojej duszy. '''Pszepraszam za tak długą nieobecność ale wena mnie opuściła no i miałam wiele na głowie. Jeszcze raz przepraszam i mam nadzieję że nie będziecie na mnie źli chociaż ja na samą siebie jestem bardzo. Obiecuję że to nigdy się już nie powtórzy. Jeśli będę dodawać nexty to raczej 1-2 razy w tygodniu ponieważ druga gimnazjum to nie przelwki i trzeba się uczyć. Jeszcze raz z całego serca przepraszam.' ' ''AstridHofferson12' 23. Płonący statek powoli znikał w oceanie a wraz z nim ciało Dagura Szalonego. Naprawdę szalonego. Choć dopuścił się wobec nas najgorszych czynów to jednak chonorowy pogrzeb należy się każdemu człowiekowi, nawet jemu. Cały czas po mojej głowie plączą się złe wspomnienia. Cuchnąca woń zbliżającej się śmierci. Ostatnimi czasy zabijałam wielu ludzi: na wojnie czy na wyspie Berserków. Nie miałam wyrzutów sumienia. Co się stało tym razem? Dlaczego śmierć Dagura tak mnie dotknęła? Stanowi to dla mnie zagadkę. Nadal czuję pustkę. Jedyna osoba która w jakiś sposób ją zapełnia to Czkawka. Dobrze, że mogę na niego liczyć. Nigdy nie miałam na kim się oprzeć do czasu gdy pojawił się on. Patrzyłam jak już dopalający się statek topi się na skutek powstałych od ognia dziur. Wielka pochodnia zniknęła w wodach oceanu. Wokół mnie zrobiło się ciemno. Nic nie widziałam, nic nie myślałam. Pustka. - Astrid co ci jest? - Usłyszałam miękki głos, który jak się okazało należał do Czkawki - Sama chciałabym to wiedzieć- Westchnęłam i spojrzałam w jego stronę ale ujrzałam ciemność. Jego dłoń spoczęła mi na ramieniu. - To przez śmierć Dagura? - Spytał się delikatnie - Nie... Tak. Zresztą sama nie wiem. Chyba tak - Przymknęłam oczy. Nagle poczułam jak jego ramiona oplatają mój tułów. Przytulił mnie mocno lecz po chwili puścił - Wracajmy do domu - Powiedział i chwycił mnie za rękę. Ruszyliśmy w stronę wioski. Weszliśmy do jego domu. Przy stole siedziała Valka. Jak nas ujrzała podeszła i przytuliła z osobna. - Siadajcie. Przygotowałam wam kolację - Uśmiechnęła się - Mamy zjeść zrobioną przez ciebie kolację? Na pewno będzie pyszne - Zaśmiał się ironicznie Czkawka - Przestań. Tym razem nie pomyliłam soli z cukrem - na ustach Valki pojawił się jeszcze większy uśmiech Stałam i przypatrywałam się tej scenie nic nie mówiąc. - Co się stało Astrid? - Valka spytał się Czkawki lecz ten nic nie odpowiedział. Podeszła powoli do mnie. - Nic ważnego - Wzruszyłam ramionami lecz kobieta nadal świdrowała mnie wzrokiem oczekując natarczywie odpowiedzi – Dagur - powiedziałam po chwili Valka uśmiechnęła się ze zrozumieniem -Nie martw się. Za parę dni ci przejdzie – Rzekła kładąc dłonie na moje ramiona - Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? - Spytałam zdziwiona a na mojej twarzy zajaśniał delikatny uśmiech - Oh jesteśmy do siebie bardzo podobne, poza tym sama przeszłam coś podobnego.tak więc nie martw się. Wszystko jest kwestią czasu – Uśmiechnęła się przymilnie – A ty – Zwróciła się do Czkawki- masz sprawić żeby ta młoda dama dziś się śmiała. Wiem że masz do tego talent. No już idźcie no – Popędziła nas w stronę schodów Weszliśmy na stopnie. Każdy z nich wydawał mi się wielką górą do przebycia. Nie miałam siły. Czkawka chwycił mnie za dłoń i wciągnął na górę prawie się przewracając o dywan ze skóry dzika. Zaczęłam się cicho śmiać - chyba faktycznie mam talent do rozśmieszania ludzi – Zachichotał przeczesując dłonią włosy Weszliśmy do jego pokoju. Dawno tu nie byłam. Doszły nowe projekty wiszące na ścianach, stos papierów na biurku i wielkie dwa obrazy przybite nad łóżkiem. Jeden przedstawiał Szczerbatka a drugi... - Czy to ja? – Wskazałam cały czas się śmiejąc - No tak. A co nie podoba ci się? – Spytał - Nie no ładny ale mogłeś się bardziej postarać – Zaśmiałam się ironicznie. Tak naprawdę był piękny. Czkawka nagle poszedł naprzeciwko mnie i wyciągnął dłoń. Zaczęliśmy tańczyć. Śpiewaliśmy tą samą pieśń co na jego urodzinach. Ostatnia zwrotka dźwięcznie brzmiała w pokoju: Wędrować mogę w sztormie też Nie czując pawie lęku I fali życia dam się nieść Gdy dasz swą rękę mi! W ostatnim słowie Czkawka chwycił mnie i przechylił na bok, tak że luźno spadający warkocz dotykał ziemi. - Chcę to usłyszeć jeszcze raz – Powiedział – Astrid Hofferson najdzielniejsza i najlepsza wojowniczko na Berk. Czy zostaniesz moją żoną? – Przyciągnął mnie do siebie. Nie stawiałam oporów. Popatrzyłam w te urzekające zielone oczy które nie miały już "tego czegoś" co miały kilka lat temu - Oczywiście że zostanę - powiedziałam po czym uderzyłam go w bark. Skulił się z bólu - Za co - Rzekł przyciszonym głosem nadal masując obolałe miejsce - Za wszstko. Za to że kazałeś mi zostać w Berk kiedy ty walczyłeś z Berserkami, za to że we mnie nie wierzyłeś, za to że przez ciebie i dzięki tobie nie jestem już tą starą Astrid - Cmoknęłam go w policzek - To dobrze czy żle? - I dobrze i źle ale nie zamieniłabym cię na moje stare życie. Teraz czuję się sobą bardziej niż kiedykolwiek indziej - Kocham cię wiesz? - Jak zwykle przewróciłam oczami - Klej? - zaśmiał się głośno - Nie... Ja też cię kocham - Powiedziałam złożyłam na jego ustach namiętny pocałunek Epilog Dzień mijał za dniem. Pamięć o całym zdarzeniu prawie zniknęła. Czasami myślę, że to był tylko sen. Zdarzenie tak odległe, że pamiętam je przez mgłę. Valka nie miała dokońca racji. Choć pustka zniknęła to nadal czuje coś. Coś czego nie umiem nazwać. Coś co nieustanie tkwi w sercu. Ledwo wyczówalne ale jednak. Coś co w pewien sposób mi przeszkadza. Coś dziwnego. Nigdy nie znika. Lekceważę to, lecz czasem się nie da. Nie mówię o tym nikomu bo nie chcę ich martwić. Sama sobie z tym poradzę '''To jest już koniec tego opowiadania. Jeśli chcecie to wpadnijcie jeszcze tu: http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_u%C5%BCytkownika:AstridHofferson12/Historia' Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Zakończone